A Night to Remember
by TwiHardPotterHead
Summary: Alice, Bella and Rose are roommates in college and live below three rowdy boys. They get sick of them one night and lure them back to their bedroom for a little fun and games. M Lemony. E/B. J/A. Em/R OOC/AU-Human
1. A Broken Mirror & The Freakum Dresses

**A/N: This is a semi-true story, exaggerated in all the right places and twisted to suite Twilight...Inspired in part by my freshman year of college and dedicated to CaughtMyselfFalling - no you can't touch my hair.  
**

**There are links in my profile to:**

**-Bella, Alice and Rose's Outfits**

**-Beyonce's music video**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight Characters, I just manipulate them for my own twisted pleasure .. ENJOY!**

**APOV**

Ugh, they were at it again. I swear sometimes I hated living in the dorms, but then again it was better than being at home with dear old mom and dad. But even that was looking appealing after having to deal with the lovely boys that happened to live directly above us.

_THUD_

I watched as one of the picture frames on my dresser trembled slightly and I threw my hands up in frustration.

"THAT'S IT! I SWEAR TO GOD, I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!" Rosalie jumped off her bed and made a beeline for the door. Bella jumped in front of her and stood between her and the door.

"Don't do anything rash. Remember we have to live like this for the rest of this semester, and it's barely begun!" She pleaded with Rosalie, begging her not to go make a scene. That was Bella, always keeping the peace. She was like this in high school, the perfect way to round out our little trio.

Rose was the beautiful one, more gorgeous than any girl could ever hope to be – her long blonde hair, ice blue eyes and perfect body complete with long legs were the envy of every girl on campus, well except for Bella and me. She had a foul mouth and knew how to use it, and she could hang with the guys any day. She was feisty but that was only one side of her. When it was just us, she was still sarcastic but her feminine side showed a little more.

Now Bella, Bella was like silent thunder. You don't hear her coming but she was a force to be reckoned with. She was subtly beautiful; her big brown eyes could sucker anyone into anything. She had shoulder length brown hair and her skin was pale, but not in that sickly way, in a way that made her features stick out even more. She was sweet and the mother of our little group; she kept us all in balance.

And then there was me, Alice. I was a firecracker with way too much energy and a compulsive need to shop! I was the shortest of us but I knew how to throw my weight around. My black hair was cut into a funky a-symmetrical bob and I was always dressed and ready to go. For instance, I was currently wearing an adorable one-shouldered purple dress with a wide black belt and a pair of cute heels. I was generally a sweet and non confrontational person, but cross the line and you'll wish you'd never heard of me.

And these guys were teetering dangerously close to that line. "I wonder what they could be doing up there? Seriously, like are they wrestling?" I wondered out loud. Before anyone could answer there was another deafening crash from above, only this time it shook our room so violently that the mirror hanging by the door fell off its hook and broke.

"THAT'S IT!" This time the voice was coming from me and I took off, not wanting to be stopped by Bella or Rose. I sidestepped the broken mirror and went into to the hall. I threw open the door to the stairwell and ran up. I stepped into the hallway and heard muffled noises coming from the dorm room that was directly above ours.

"Hey! That's mine Eddie!" A deep voice boomed.

"Shut up and don't call me EDDIE!" A lighter more melodic voice shouted back at the first voice.

I moved closer to their door, losing some of my nerve, taking another second to make sure that I wanted to live with the consequences of confronting the animals that lived above us.

As if on cue I heard a distinct grunt and then "I'm going to kill you!" followed by the sound of stomping feet. I stormed forward and pounded my tiny fist on the door.

The room went silent and I heard the lock click. As the door opened I saw two heads, one of them had blond hair and the other a strange bronze color, they were sitting on a futon holding wireless Xbox 360 controllers and staring straight ahead. I turned my attention to the huge man that had answered the door.

He was taller than me but at least a foot, but most people were with me being 5 foot flat. This wasn't a man so much as a bear in a human costume. He had curly dark hair and an inquiring look on his face.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" He looked down at me with a slightly furrowed brow and an annoyed look on his face.

"Yes. I'm sorry but what the HELL are you guys doing up here?" I demanded to know.

"Why is it any business of yours?"

"Because it just so happens that I live below you and I would love to know what you were doing that caused _my room to shake so violently that it caused my mirror to fall off the wall and break."_ I emphasized that last part so that his roommates could hear too. I stared at him, waiting for some smart ass response that all jocks like him tended to emit at the completely wrong time.

I let him take a minute to process this. His face dropped and the annoyed look was replaced with indignation.

"Well sucks to be you huh? What do you want, a new mirror?" He was pissing me off each time he opened his mouth. What I really wanted to was shove my foot up his ass but the physics of that was just mind boggling so I settled for screaming.

"Are you serious?! I've had to put up with this for weeks. The 2am cage matches that you three decided to reenact. Hearing someone playing Guitar Hero for hours on end, trying to achieve a perfect score on "Paint It Black" – just give up you're never going to get it! And one of you must have a very active sex life because I have heard more moaning and grunting coming from my ceiling than I have ever wanted to experience in my life. OH and one more thing – PICK UP YOUR DAMN FEET WHEN YOU WALK!"

I turned around and swiftly ran into someone.

**RPOV**

Damn, Alice was pissed. I was more pissed though. I wanted to go up there and tear them a new one!

"Rose, relax. We don't get mad – we get even." Bella said with a sly look in her eyes.

"What are you planning you little she devil?" She jumped onto my bed and started talking a mile a minute. I swear, Alice is rubbing off on her more and more each day.

"Okay so, we know that it's three guys that live above us right? Well, I'm thinking that we could mess around with them and get a little payback for the hell they've put us through." She looked at me with eager eyes.

"What did you have in mind?" I could only imagine what she had up her sleeve.

Bella ran over to the stereo and turned it on.

"Beyonce – we're going to need you right now." She said to her iPod as she searched for a song. Suddenly the room was filled with the intro "Freakum Dress" and the mood was set.

_I think I'm ready  
Been locked up in the house way too long  
It's time to get it  
'Cause once again he's out doing wrong  
And my girls are so real,  
Said it's been a minute since I had some  
He's been acting up, but he won't be the only one_

(Oh) 'Cause when he acts up (Oh) that's when you put it on  
(Oh) Been on him up tight (Oh) this is your song  
(Oh) Hold out your back (Oh) time to impress  
(Oh) Pull out your freakum dress

Oooh put your freakum dress on  
Oooh put your freakum dress on  
Oooh put your freakum dress on  
Oooh put your freakum dress on  
Oooh every woman got one  
Oooh shut it down when the time's come  
Oooh pull out the big gun  
Oooh and put your freakum dress on 

"Put on your sexiest dress and make yourself irresistible. Let's lure them down here and have a little fun. You know what I mean. 3 words - Little Black Box." She raised her eyebrow and grabbed something out of the closet.

"No! Oh you are pure evil. I love it!!" I gasped. I couldn't believe it, the girl was brilliant. "Well, let's get this started."

I reached into my closet and grabbed my power dress: it was short, strapless and leopard skin. I reached down and grabbed my sexiest red heels. I don't know what was going to happen tonight but I was going to get some satisfaction, it had been weeks and my vibrator was not cutting it.

I changed quickly, not noticing what Bella was putting on. My hair was already done from earlier that day; I just fixed my mini pomp and turned to look at Bella.

"Well do I look ravishing or do I look ravishing?" I grinned from ear to ear. I knew no man could resist me in this outfit. The length accentuated my long, toned legs and the heels drew attention to them. The dress hugged my curves perfectly and I knew it, I adjusted the girls and walked over to the other mirror.

Putting a generous amount lip gloss, I gave myself a once over. If I was a guy, I'd totally try to hit this.

Before she could answer we heard Alice screaming upstairs. Uh-oh.

"Alright Bella, I'm going in." I gave her a wink and headed out the door.

**APOV**

I didn't even realize it was Rose; she had changed into her "Man Hunting" dress and heels and was now looking beyond me, staring at the guy in the door frame. The look on her face was a mix of anger and lust. I looked back at him and he had this goofy look on his face, I swear I thought he was going to drool. I grabbed her hand and yanked her towards the stairwell door.

"Hey – WAIT!"

I turned around slowly and the blonde guy that had been sitting on the couch was suddenly in the hallway.

"Yes?" I tapped my foot trying to emphasize the fact that I was pissed off at his oaf of a roommate.

"God, I'm sorry about all the noise. I guess we didn't realize that we were being that loud." He looked up at me through his eye lashes sheepishly. I inhaled sharply, realizing that he had the purest blue eyes I had ever seen. Deep blue, not icy, and filled with a mix of guilt and shame, I caught myself staring at him than was socially acceptable and shook my head slightly. "We'll try to be better about it. And by the way, I'm Jasper Cullen."

"I'm Alice Swan." I said politely, trying to get out of this increasingly awkward situation.

"Hey, I'm really sorry too. I guess I just didn't think before I spoke." Jasper's roommate introducing himself as Emmett Cullen, Jasper's cousin, spoke up. But he wasn't looking at me; he was talking straight to Rose.

"Well, thank you for apologizing … Emmett was it?" Her voice was dripping with sex. She glanced at me and winked and I could only imagine what she and Bella had cooked up downstairs. She walked over to where Emmett was standing, completely dumbfounded, and put her arm on his bicep. "Oh, you're so big" she paused and he swallowed a lump in his throat. "Do you play for the University?"

Emmett was in hook, line and sinker. He nodded slowly and Rose continued on, complimenting his arms and shamelessly throwing her chest out when she laughed. I thought his eyes were going to bug out of their sockets.

"Rose, we better get back and help Bella clean up that mess. We don't want her cutting herself on any of that glass." I looked at the stairwell longingly, trying to play this up the best I could.

"Let us help." Jasper said, throwing a look at Emmett and his other roommate who wandered out of the room, probably wondering why his roommates were out in the hall with a couple of crazy women they barely knew.

"Wait, what are we doing?" The third one looked confused and was glancing at Jasper who was telling him what had just happened. He looked a little annoyed at having to help us. "Do we all have to go?"

Emmett proceeded to slap him on the back of the head. "YES, we are ALL going." He looked at Rosalie for approval and she stared at him adoringly.

They followed us down the stairwell and we led them to our room where the mirror was still shattered but the room had been cleaned up and Bella was making drinks on one of the desks. She had changed too! She was now wearing a royal blue sweater dress with a plunging neck line and no camisole underneath, daring for Bella, black tights and black pumps. She had done her eyes up in a very subtle smoky eye and tinted her lips a darker than her normal color and her hair was in soft curls around face. Damn, Bella was smokin'!

I couldn't help but laugh a little. I mean, none of us had very much action from the beginning of the year, too little to pick from and we all had high standards. So the fact that three very gorgeous men were in the room was something new to all of us.

"Oh yum!" I grabbed two cups, handing one to Rose and keeping one for myself. I took a huge gulp before realizing that it was about 70% Vodka and 30% cranberry juice. I forced myself to swallow it and tried to cover up my choking.

"Well boys, there's the mess. Do you mind Emmie?" Rose batted her lashes at Emmett and he grabbed the broom and began sweeping. It was too funny a sight to see not to laugh.

"Sorry Bella, this is Jasper, Emmett and …" I looked at the third roommate; I hadn't bothered getting his name. I was way too busy stealing quick glances at Jasper. I hope I hadn't given myself away; I was trying to be sly about the whole thing. It's just that he affected more than I wanted people to know. He was the most amazingly beautiful man I had ever seen, and he already had 3 out of 5 requirements down:

Sexy – Check. Sweet – Check. Nice Ass – Check Check!

"Edward… Edward Cullen. I'm Jasper's adopted brother." He was looking at Bella with a lustful look in his eyes. I thought he was going to eat her.

**BPOV**

I turned the music to random on my iPod and got out the bottles of alcohol and some cups from under my bed. I walked over to the fridge and grabbed the cranberry juice. I started pouring the drinks when I heard the door to the stairwell close and the murmur of voices near the door.

Alice and Rose walked through the door. "Hey Rose, Alice – you guys want a drink?" I looked up from where I was pouring to see that they were followed by a tall blonde haired guy, an über buff curly haired guy and …

Wow.

My breath caught in my chest and I forgot what I was doing. Wow. The last of their group was a tall, lean but muscular, bronze haired boy – wait this was no mere boy. This, my friends, was a man. I looked away before everyone realized I was staring at him like a piece of meat and I hadn't eaten in ages.

"So who are your friends?" I asked casually. I watched as Rose was making the curly haired one start to sweep up the glass from the mirror. She wasn't kidding, that dress was like magic.

Alice started off with the tall blond, was she … oh my god she totally blushed when she said his name, Jasper. Someone's in lust. I learned that the curly haired guy doing all of Rose's bidding was Emmett. I had to force myself to look at the third roommate. I felt my face turn red and I took a drink, trying to get through the fact that I did not make these well at all. I had good reason, there was a pair of emerald eyes – okay, so I stole a glance at him while Alice was talking – staring at me with a look that I couldn't decipher.

Then he spoke and proceeded to turn my world upside down with his voice.

"Edward … Edward Cullen." He said more but I couldn't hear him. My body reacted to his voice before I could actually process what he said. I felt my skin tingling, my heart start to race and I felt dizzy.

I put on my most dazzling smile and allowed myself a closer look at Edward. God, what a hunk, he was the most perfect specimen of manhood I had seen in a long while. Perfectly toned, his slightly tight black shirt outlined what looked to be rock hard abs and a killer set of pecs. I wanted to lick him.

I shook my head and laughed. Wow, Bella girl you need to get laid. "Hi, I'm Bella Swan." I turned to Alice who was slowly undressing Jasper with her eyes. He bent down to help Emmett get the rest of the glass and her eyes grew huge. Alice always was an ass woman.

"So, you're the ones keeping us up late at night, preventing us from getting any sort of beauty sleep." I said with a coy smile, directed at Edward.

"It's not like you three need it. You guys have to be the hottest chicks we've seen on this campus!" Emmett said enthusiastically.

"Oh hush you." Rose playfully hit him on the shoulder. I could see where this was going; she went crazy for muscles on a guy. She said it meant that he had stamina and endurance.

I grinned and asked "Anyone else want a drink? We have vodka, some whiskey and I think beer in the fridge but I have no clue how old or what brand."

"Actually Bella, I think I have a better idea." Rose said, looking at me and winked. "You boys up for a little drinking game?"

They looked at each other, trying to decide if it was a smart idea to get drunk with three incredibly gorgeous chicks they had just met. It took them about half a second before they cried "Yes!" in unison.

"Well then, let's have some fun now shall we?" Rose said. Alice looked confused and I remembered she didn't know what was going on!

"Alice, help me make a playlist really quick." I said. As soon as she reached me I filled her in on the plan. "… and the best part is we're bringing out the big guns. You know what I mean." I stared at her until her mouth formed a little "o".

"Bella! You guys are so devious, I love it!" She squealed and I let out a long laugh. By now Rose had brought out the little black box that held the boys' fate in it. We brought the booze down on the ground with us as we sat in a circle on the carpet.

"Alright boys, before we play – I need complete confirmation that you do whatever is asked of you. There will be nothing dangerous or anything that breaks the law… I think." Rose was looking around at each boy.

We were sitting boy, girl in this order: Jasper, Alice, Edward, Me, Emmett, Rose. The guys looked slightly nervous and I put my hand on Edward's thigh and said, "Oh come now, you afraid of a little fun." I bit my bottom lip and kept looking at him.

"I'm in." He said quickly. The other two agreed. Rose looked positively giddy as she got ready to open the box.

"Now, get ready baby, I promise you have never experienced anything like this before."

**A/N: Well it wouldn't be a good first chapter if I let you have all the yummy details, plus I haven't written everything yet! I started this as a one shot but then I realized I wanted to have a little fun with it, so I'm making it longer - possibly 4 or 5 chapters total, but they'll be longer ones filled with yummy lemons.**

**If you add this to your alerts/favorites/whatever - leave me a little review, I love them they're like crack and i need a good fix. Suggestions, love/hate something, anything really!  
**

**Oh and check out my other story, I just had my first big lemon and very little feed back now I don't know if I want to continue with it.**

**Read & Review!!!  
**


	2. I'm Too Sexy for My Cat

**A/N:** **So, I don't know how many of you, or if anyone of you have played the game I'm about to describe. I used to play all the time my freshman year of college … ah memories. Anyway, I put a seating chart in my profile along with song links, to kind of give you a visual about how they're all sitting. Enjoy my little ones!**

**Oh and this was my favorite review from last chapter from xshoebugx: **

**please sir (miss?)**

**can i have more!..**

**screw asking nicely..**

**i love the idea..**

**MORE MORE MORE **

**^_^ and btws; I am a miss :)  
**

**Again: Stephanie Meyer owns my world and Twilight as well. I just make her characters bend to my will.**

**APOV**

Rose smiled and slowly lifted the lid of the box off. Bella's eyes lit up at the sight of it and quickly Rose set it upright. I couldn't take my eyes off Jasper, he was just so beautiful. There had to be a better word to describe him. But all I could think of was how I wanted run my fingers through his shaggy blond hair preferably while we were caught in a hot lip lock. I shook my head and got back on track.

"Let's get ready to play some… JENGA!" I grinned.

The perplexed look on Emmett, Jasper and Edward's faces was priceless. I had to stifle a giggle and put on my serious face. The boys looked around at each other, trying to figure out if this was a joke.

"Jenga?" Emmett finally spoke. He looked confused. "I thought we were going to play a drinking game? Like, Kings or Asshole? Or even strip poker?"

Rose licked her bottom lip and pouted it. "You don't want to play Jenga with us Emmie Bear?" She took her hand and squeezed his thigh lightly. "I promise it'll be fun."

"But… but its Jenga. What's fun about that?" He questioned. His eyes were glued to the spot on his thigh where Rose's hand was still touching.

It took everything we had not to laugh at the guys, but we figured that we should let them know what was going on before they decided to bail and ruin our fun.

"Well, actually it's a modified version of Jenga." Bella picked up one of the top tiles and showed them, "We like to call Sex Jenga."

Hearing the name of our little Jenga game was enough to perk their eyebrows up. I turned and looked at Jasper, taking in the sight of his gorgeous eyes and perfect mouth. He caught me staring and I winked – he blushed.

"Each of these tiles has something written on it – 2 things to be exact." Bella began to explain the rules. "One dare and one drinking. When you pull a tile you have to do whatever the tile says – and trust me, these are not your average dares." I saw her look at Edward and bite her bottom lip seductively and I could have sworn I heard him gasp at the sight.

I was giddy, partly from the alcohol but more from the anticipation that was building for this game. Finally, I was going to get some relief from living without sex for weeks, okay months, and a little revenge on the boys upstairs.

"And there are 3 freebie tiles, that you can keep for yourself or give to a friend in need, but if you do give away your freebie – the next tile that person draws you must do." Rose picked up where Bella left off. "And if you knock the tower down, the other players get to pick a tile at random and you must do one off each tile drawn."

"Hell, I'm game. This sounds way better than porn and Rockband!" Emmett boomed enthusiastically. The others nodded and making sure that everyone had a drink - the game began.

**BPOV**

I put my hand gently on Edward's arm, "Why don't you do the honors of going first?" I flashed him my sexiest smile.

"Uh… s… sure." Edward stuttered in reply. I giggled and blushed slightly. Oh my god, I was like 14 year old girl getting to play Spin the Bottle with my crush! But who cares, the vodka was kicking in and I was feeling gutsy.

Edward leaned over and slid a tile out easily. He knitted his brows while reading the tile out loud, "Okay the drinking one is … take 2 shots - and the dare is -" His eyes bugged out of his head and he shook it furiously. "No way am I doing that! I don't even know you people! Nu-uh!"

"What is it Eddie?" I gave him my best innocent face. I scooted closer to him under the guise of reading the tile when in reality I just needed to be closer to him "Is it too much to handle?" I made sure my mouth was right next to his ear as I said that last statement in a huskier voice.

"No, it's just… oh man. Dare – strip down to your underwear and socks." He said with a hint of apprehension. "Well, I'm doing those shots before I get naked."

We all started hooting and hollering, and I had to say the idea of Edward in his boxers was mighty damn appealing.

"WAIT!" Alice jumped up and ran over to the iPod, she looked like she was hooking something else up to it, while I poured him a double shot of Absolut and handed him it. He took it, only grimacing slightly as it went down. He stood up, getting reading to take off what he was wearing.

As he was kicking his shoes off the iPod roared to life.

"Oh my god Alice you're genius!" Rose clapped her hands together. Emmett and Jasper looked like they were in pain from holding back laughter as Right Said Fred began flowing out of the speakers.

"Give us a show big boy!" Emmett cried, and Edward looked frozen in place.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt. So sexy it hurts!_ Edward turned a shade of red that I thought was only achievable by me, before starting to take his zip up off.

"Yeah baby, take it off!" I screamed.

_And I'm too sexy for your party, too sexy for your party. No way I'm disco dancing. _He grinned, obviously getting into a little more, and whipped his sweater around his head and flung it towards the door. _I'm a model you know what I mean, and I do my little turn on the cat walk. _He reached up and slowly pulled the hem of his shirt up, shaking his hips back and forth. He was really getting into this. I saw Alice reach in a drawer and throw a dollar bill at him.

_On the catwalk, on the catwalk yeah, I do my little turn on the catwalk._ He threw his shirt at me and I screamed like a crazed teenager. I have to admit, his shirt smelled amazing, I couldn't tell what it was and as I was trying to figure it out I saw his stomach.

_I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that_

My jaw must have hit the floor because I heard snickering from everyone else in the room. Edward had the most perfect abs I had ever seen, they were toned but not disgustingly so. Every couture and surface was gleaning with a slight layer of sweat and it took everything in me not to run my hands all over his body. My eyes were as big as saucers as I took in the sight of his naked torso.

It took me a minute to realize he was now taking his belt off. He undid the buckle and then turned around in tune with the song. _I'm a model you know what I mean, And I do my little turn on the catwalk. Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah, I shake my little tush on the catwalk. _He started shaking his ass at us, sliding his belt out of the loops and threw it at Jasper, blowing him a kiss. He laughed and slid his pants down and kicking them off to the side.

_I'm too sexy for my cat._ Edward did a little growl at this point, it was supposed to be fun and playful but it was really hot and I felt myself getting wet. The song kept going and Edward kept dancing around.

As it was coming to an end, he stood there with a smug look on his face, in a pair of white boxers with little green clovers all over them with "Wanna get lucky?" on the waistband. Yes please! I thought to myself. _And I'm too sexy for this song!_ The iPod went silent and we all stared at him as he struck a pose.

"Edward, I uh… never knew you moonlighted as a Chippendale's dancer!" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows and started laughing. "That was ballsy." He was holding his sides from laughing so hard. Jasper was crying and Alice and Rose were on their sides laughing.

"I have no shame in my game." Edward said proudly as he took his seat in between Alice and me. "And what's with the 'I'm too sexy for my cat' part – that's just strange." Alice reached over, fiddled with something, and pushed "resume" on the iPod and we continued.

"I do believe its Bella's turn." Edward said smugly. I shot him my biggest shit eating grin and pulled out one of the tiles.

"Oh yay – waterfall for my drinking and hmm… 'Kiss the person sitting directly across from you anywhere but the lips." I looked straight ahead and was met with Jasper's blue eyes filled with shock. I grinned and stood up, "Alright let's get this waterfall going!" **(A/N: ****A waterfall is where everyone drinks, starting with the first person, who continues to drink, then the second, third, fou****r****th...etc...**** No one**** can stop drinking until the first person stops.**** In this case, no one can stop until Bella does.)**

We were all standing and I started drinking, forgetting for a second that these drinks were made horribly wrong with too much alcohol, but I didn't want to look like a lightweight so I decided to drink the entirety my 2/3 full cup. I looked around and saw Alice was giving me a frantic look so I cut it off early. We refilled our drinks before sitting back down.

As we all sat down, starting to feel the vodka take its hold on our inhibitions, I eyed Jasper. "Well, looks like its part two of my turn now." I glanced at Alice who had a piercing look in her eye, I winked to let her know that this didn't mean anything and she lessened the death stare a little.

"Now here's the fun part, where to kiss, where to kiss." I crawled forward making sure not to knock the Jenga tower over, and I eyed him and then grinned. I let my lips brush against his cheek and brought them down the spot where the ear and neck meet the jaw line. I let my lips mold around that spot, lightly flicking my tongue against it, barely touching the skin. I heard someone let out a small hiss but not from Jasper, he was sitting perfectly still as I pulled away with a barely audible moan.

I leaned back and watched Jasper look at Alice, who nodded and gave a little smile, and let out the breath he was holding. "Damn Bella, you must have one lucky boyfriend."

I grinned. "Oh me? No, no one really asks me out." I shrugged knowing the truth was that I didn't think anyone was worthy of me.

"That's impossible. You're hot, like smoking hot; you must have guys tripping over themselves to get to you. Not to mention bringing back the fashion of having to walk with a binder over your crotch." Emmett was saying. "But don't get me wrong, you're all hot but Rose's ass has nothing on you!"

Rose beamed with pride and said "Emmie bear, you're next."

**RPOV**

This is what I was waiting for, I mean, I needed him to pull one of the tiles that would let me get some alone time with him. I said a silent prayer and took a huge gulp of my drink.

I mean, it was hard taking my eyes off Edward's perfect stomach, but he was a little too lean for me. And Jasper – I thought he was going to fall over after Bella kissed him like that, and poor Alice was trying so hard not to rip Bella's hair out. But that was the game, and after all isn't that what this was.

Emmett reached over and grabbed a tile hastily, making the whole structure wobble slightly.

"Oh SHIT! Thank god it didn't fall. Okay, so let's see what I gotta do." Emmett read his tile to himself first before reading it out loud. "Interesting. Well I have to do a body shot off the shortest person in the room for my drinking part, and then I have to take the person on my left and switch underwear with them." I gulped; he was going to wear my underwear.

"Wait the shortest person… that's me!" Alice exclaimed. She looked nervous but I shot her a smile telling her to keep this going, we needed to give them some sort of payback – but at this point I wouldn't mind screwing Emmett and calling it a day.

"Alright pixie girl, let's do this." He was grinning like an idiot and I wanted to put him in his place, but I let him continue.

They settled on doing a very safe body shot, in my opinion, salt on the wrist, shot in cleavage and lemon in her hand. Emmett, being almost 3 times the size of Alice, didn't want to overpower her and she didn't want Jasper to get the wrong idea. Man, I had never seen Alice get worked up over a guy that she didn't even know, but her eyes never left him.

I hope she stuck to the plan; we can't afford any slip ups!

I looked at Emmett and smiled. "So, give it up." He looked at me confused and I laughed. "You know what I want, your underwear." He finally understood and looked around the room.

"Well where can I take them off?" He asked. BINGO! I had the perfect place.

"Well, why don't we go to the community bathroom, no one else is on the floor right now so I know that no one will walk in." I answered him, lightly running my fingertips up and down his bicep, leaving a little trail of goose bumps behind. I looked over at Bella and Alice, raising my eyebrow slightly and giving them an "I've got this on lockdown" look.

I stood up and started for the door. "Well, are you coming?" I purred, emphasizing the double meaning of the last word, looking over my shoulder and curling my index finger in a "come here" motion.

His look in his eyes was enough to keep this little game going. I was walking slowly, deliberately. With every step I over emphasized the sway in my hips, jutting them out slightly farther than usual, making my ass look even more amazing that when I walked normally.

I heard him scramble to get up, I opened up the door and looked back in time to see him trip over the edge of the carpet we were sitting on. I giggled to myself and then help my composure. Okay Rose, turn on the big guns.

I bit my lip, still looking at Emmett and allowed him to catch up to me. Walking out into the hallway, I grabbed his hand and led him to where the bathroom was. I squeezed it slightly, punching in the familiar code and opened up the door.

**A/N: Don't you just hate me?! If I get 20 reviews I'll do a double post on Sunday complete with one male POV - review with whose POV you'd want to - I love love love reviews. **

**Any dares you'd like to see done? Any questions? PM or review...**


	3. The Game Continues P1: Papa Bear

**A/N: You guys are FANTASTIC! I can't believe how you awesome you all are. I swear, those reviews made me want to start typing every time I read one. Sorry for the delayed update but I just got back home from all the holiday hoopla and I was enjoying a little time with my neglected boyfriend.**

**BUT ! Here you go, it's a little shorter but more lemony than before. I know you all begged for Edward's POV and trust me there will be one. Hopefully soon, within the next 2 chapters most def. **

**This chapter and the next chapter are going to be happening simultaneously so enjoy part one and I will jump on P2 as soon as possible.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, I own this game.  
**

**EmPOV**

Oh. My. God.

This was turning out to be the strangest yet greatest night of my life. Who knew that the three women who lived below them were sex personified? I mean, I wouldn't mind doing any of them, but this leggy blonde that was currently leading me into the bathroom. Fuck, I wanted to do her the moment she stepped out of that stairwell.

Her roommate, Alice, was screaming at us, something about too much noise and sex but I could care less – hello, we were at college and you're living in public housing, it's not going to be a picnic.

I was getting ready to tell her all this when I saw her. Rosalie Swan in all her glory.

It was like an awesome tribute to 80s rock video goddesses; you know the ones that humped the car while the dude with the awesome perm wailed something fierce into the mike? Yeah, I mean, she walked out of the door wearing some skintight leopard print dress that was obviously meant to accent her awesome ass and killer legs.

Cue the fog and wind machine.

I could have sworn she was posing when her gaze met mine. Her eyes were filled with anger and something else, but she bit her lip slightly and I felt my pulse quicken. I took a second to look her up and down, taking my time emphasizing the curves her dress emphasized.

And those shoes – god I was a sucker for red high heels – I was gawking shamelessly at her legs that just seemed to go on for day. Fuck. I wondered what they would look like around my neck. At that thought I shuddered and tried to control Papa Bear who was suddenly alert and wanted to play.

Turns out we broke their mirror or something? So we decided to be gentlemen and fix the damage. So we took a little field trip to their room, taking note that the third roommate was fucking sexy in a naughty librarian type of way. I chuckled to myself; I bet Edward falls for her, he always digs those "bookworm by day, dominatrix by night" girls.

I jumped when I heard Rose say my name and I began cleaning the mess up that we had made. After that was done one of them suggested getting a little drunk and I was like, hell yes. Then they wanted to play a little game that I thought I was going to have to sign a consent form for. But trust me it was worth it when they finally showed us what were going to be playing.

Those girls were seriously twisted.

Then we started playing the most perverted family game I've ever heard of. Sex Jenga. I mean, who knew, closet freaks? And while watching Edward strip was funny as all hell, I couldn't take my eyes off Rose.

And now I was getting my chance. I happened to pull the tile that would finally secure me a little alone time with this vixen. Granted the end outcome was that I had to switch underwear with her but I had a little something up my sleeve.

She turned to me after opening the door, a smug look on her face trying to let me know that she was the one in control, but there was something else behind those beautiful baby blue eyes – and I was dying to know what.

We walked in and she turned to face me. God, she was fucking beautiful. She smiled at me and bit her bottom lip. Those lips, perfect and juicy looking, fuck, I just wanted to feel those lips on me.

"Well Emmie bear," Normally I hated when people called me "Emmie" let alone "Emmie bear" but man, I would let her call me Sally if she wanted to. She continued, "You ready?"

I nodded enthusiastically. She probably thought I was a spaz but I could care less, I was going to ravish this beauty one way or another.

She hopped up onto the counter and stared at me, "Well, am I going to have to take them off myself?" She gave me an innocent look and raised her eyebrow slightly. Oh god.

"Oh, you want some help with that?" I asked coyly. I can't believe I get to touch her, feel her skin against mine. I walked up to her and spread her legs slightly. I placed my hand on her thigh, making little circles in her skin with my thumb. I could have sworn I heard her moan slightly.

I looked up in her eyes, waiting for them to grant me permission to continue higher. My eyes met hers and she nodded slightly. I took a breath and moved my hands higher.

**RPOV**

I held my breath the moment I felt his touch on me. Oh god, my head was spinning. His hands were rough but there was an underlying gentleness about his touch. I threw my head back slightly and let out a quiet moan.

I begged him with my eyes to keep going. It was like my body craved his touch.

"Come on big boy, let's get these underwear off." I teased, wiggling my eyebrows at him. I let out a long laugh, pushing my chest out a little more and spreading my legs wider. Taking my cue he reached up, pushing my dress up past my hips and took in the sight of me.

I was thanking God I wore the cutest, slightly sexy, underwear in my drawer – I mean I could have worn the g-string that I kept for special occasions, but tonight I decided on a pair of cheekies from Victoria Secret, they were red with a little heart on the hip.

I felt his hands graze my thighs, and rest on my hips. I could feel my panties getting wet already, and I knew that once he felt them he would see how much of an effect he had on me. He leaned down a little, bringing his face eye level with my hips.

I felt him run his fingers across the front of them, resting his thumb right over my mound. He pressed down lightly, sending shock waves through my body. I let out a gasp and he grinned. Damn, he knew what he was doing to me, hell who cares he could do whatever he wanted to me.

He hooked a finger under each side of the waistband and slowly brought them down. I heard him gasp as he took in the sight of me. I grinned, knowing full well that he was gawking at me, and I knew he wanted to touch me, feel me.

He pulled them off the rest of the way, a goofy grin on his face and he looked over at the fabric, eyeing the wet spot that was more than evident. He looked up at me and I grabbed his hand.

I put his hand on my inner thigh, letting him feel the heat coming off my eager pussy. I needed to feel his hands on me.

"Higher." I instructed him, and he responded by moving his hands up. He squeezed my thigh and began stroking my soaking wet folds.

"Mmm… Emmett… yes." I could care less who heard what was going on all I know is that I needed some release, and Emmett was going to give it to me. I felt his index finger slip inside my folds, teasing my entrance. He slowly, torturously, teased my clit. Then suddenly he thrust his finger into me.

OH. GOD. YES. I screamed in my mind. Outwardly, I let out a low moan. Egging him on, I whispered, "Is that the best you got?"

With that he quickly thrust another finger into me. I heard him grunting, curling his fingers up to tease my g-spot. Fuck, this guy was good.

He stood up and bit my neck gently, teasing my skin with his tongue. He whispered roughly, "You're a fucking dirty girl. God you're so wet for me." Oh shit, how did he know that I loved dirty talk? It turned me on even more and I grabber the back of his head, pulling his hair a little rougher than I normally would.

"Fuck Rose, how'd you know I liked that?" He grinned and started kissing my neck. He began lightly sucking my skin, biting it and letting his tongue flick against it. He moved down lower and began kissing my collarbone. I felt him slip a third finger inside me and I almost lost it.

I could feel my orgasm building up, and I needed release fast. As if he was reading my thoughts I felt his thumb graze the tip of my clit. I pulled his hair a little harder, begging him to give me that release I so desperately needed.

Knowing I was close he increased the pressure on my clit. I could hardly breath, I felt my eyes roll up into my head and my hips were frantically thrusting against his fingers.

"Fuck Emmett, yes… faster…right there… oh god yes!" I was screaming now, not even fully aware of what I was saying. "Make me cum… please." That last part must have sent him over the edge because he bit down on my shoulder, pinched my clit and thrust his fingers hard inside me.

That was it. My eyes rolled back and a long moan escaped my lips. I felt my walls clamp down on his hand and I let my body ride the orgasm until it subsided. I felt him slowly withdraw his fingers from me, and a sudden feeling of emptiness filled me. He was still kissing my neck lightly and then he pulled back with a huge smile on his face.

Fuck, that was… god I needed it. And he knew how good it was for me and I couldn't deny it. But I couldn't forget the plan! So I grinned and pushed him back slightly, picking up my underwear from the counter and handed him them.

"Alright, now let's get these on you." I said, holding my hand out for his. "And give me your underwear."

I didn't understand why he stood there just smiling and then he spoke. "I'm going commando baby." Great, now I was going to have to sit next to him and he knew I wasn't going to be wearing underwear.

"Interesting. But that doesn't stop the fact that you have to wear mine." I smirked at him, making a motion with my hand letting him know that he could start anytime now.

"Wait… I still have to wear these?" He looked confused. I laughed. Silly boy.

"Of course, now hurry up big boy." I winked at him and turned to fix my hair in the mirror. Shit, there was a small mark forming where he was biting my neck. And … teeth mark on my shoulder.

Emmett went into one of the stalls and a few minutes later he walked out.

"Let me see." I demanded and he slowly unbuttoned the front of his jeans and wiggled them down a little, letting me see the black fabric hugging his toned hips. I let my eyes linger at his beautiful body. Killer abs and what looked like a nice little, well not little, package. It took everything in me to stop myself from unwrapping that package.

"Well, they're a little snug and I had to get … ahem… something under control to make it work, but I got it now." His voice snapped me out of my trance and I looked away from him.

"Good, let's go back. Oh and Emmett," I looked at him seductively, licking my bottom lip and grinning. I put my hand on his chest and kissed him softly. "Thanks."

I walked out into the hall and heard him follow. I opened the door and announced, "WE'RE BACK!"

**A/N: I hope you liked it, a little bit of Em's POV and I think he just makes me laugh more than anything.**

**Don't worry little ones, I will have Edward in the next chapter! Don't fret. Reviews make me happy and could make Edward appear a little faster! :)**

**Shameless plug: My BFF - CaughtMyselfFalling, has an AMAZING story called "Chasing Bella" and it's awesome, you should all go check it out, it's not your average fic. !**

**That's all for now babies, just remember - R&R R&R R&R! I love it. Thanks!  
**


	4. The Game Continues P2: Fantasies

**A/N: Forewarning – no Bella/Edward lemon … THIS chapter. But you will not be disappointed with the improvement in the plot. It thickens! Mwahaha. It's a semi-filler chapter, but it definitely gets to the heart of the revenge and the next few chapters will be a lot of the guy's perspectives. I promise, you will LOVE it. And if you don't, I love it so that's all that matters.**

**You guys rock on reviews, seriously I'm going to have to give you all a gold star for giving me so much lovin'. If you're really good, I'll write an extra juicy lemon in my next chapter and make it completely BxE. But I'd need like at least a good 25 reviews.**

**School is starting so my updates will probably be on Mondays and Fridays. Alternating between this and my other story which I have yet to touch – stupid writer's block.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all this, I just own my dirty dirty thoughts about her characters.**

**APOV**

We watched Emmett scurry out of the room, following Rose to the bathroom where they were going to switch underwear. Game or no game, I don't know if I could have looked at Jasper and said "Okay here's my panties – don't stretch them out!" Although, I do say, the idea of getting him out of his underwear did seem appealing.

"Um, so what now?" Jasper was looking straight at me.

"I guess I'll just go, no knowing how long those two will be." I looked at Bella and tried to get her attention, but she was too busy trying to hide the fact that she was drooling over Edward's half naked body. I mean, the boy was gorgeous, but Jasper.

Me-ow.

I wanted to pounce on him and he was fully clothed. I could only imagine what was going on underneath them.

"Alice? Are you going to go?" Jasper's sweet voice interrupted my less than sweet thoughts about him. I grinned and reached for a tile.

"Oh, well this is interesting." I smiled as I read the tile to myself first, making sure that I wasn't hallucinating. "So, it looks like I'm going to have to take a shot for every sexual partner I've ever had."

I sat there, wondering if I should lie and only take one shot and hope that Bella didn't rat me out, or just suck it up and take my 4.

"HAHA! Alice, you better get ready for these!" Bella's voice indicated that she had made the choice for me, because sitting in front of her were the four shots.

"Four. Impressive." Edward commented. "Well drink up pixie girl."

Ugh. This was not going to end well, but that was the name of the game. I took a deep breath and took the first double shot. Grabbing my mixed drink, I chased the other double shot and let out a shudder.

"Wow." Jasper was staring at me. Oh god, he probably thinks I'm some skanky freshman slut. But hey – a girl's got a right to get hers. "I've never seen a girl take shots like that. Most girls won't even touch straight alcohol let alone take four shots."

I was beaming. I took a few deep breaths and then prepared myself for the second half of this sneaky little Jenga piece.

"And well, let's see. For my dare I have to make-out with anyone in the room." I let my eyes rest on Jasper. He looked intrigued. "Well, I wonder who it will be?"

Edward and Jasper sat there, an anxious look on Jasper's face and Edward had a look of apprehension on his. This was too easy.

I stood up and walked over to Bella, she already sensing what I was going to do, began standing and met me halfway. We looked at each other, knowing that this was going to just send them over the edge and soon they'd be eating out of hands.

I bit my lip and let a quiet giggle slip. Bella moved her hand to the back of my neck, pulling me closer to her. I moved my mouth to her ear and whispered, "You know what to do." I ran my tongue along her ear, lightly biting her lobe. She moaned slightly and tilted her head back, exposing her neck to me.

I gently bit down on her skin, leaving a light bite mark. I turned my face towards her, taking a moment before letting my lips brush against hers. I felt her body react, slightly leaning into me and her hand tighten in my hair. Fuck, she knew I loved that.

My tongue snaked out, licking her lips before letting mine mold around hers. She tasted like vodka and cranberries, but I guess I probably tasted the same. I let opened my mouth slightly, feeling her tongue snake in and flicker against mine. I grinned, only imagining what the guys were thinking at this moment. I decided to increase the ante.

I parted my lips a little more, allowing her even more access to my mouth as I let my tongue roll around with hers. Her hands tangled in my hair, my hands pulling her waist closer to me. A few seconds later I felt her pull back, and I gently sucked on her bottom lip, not letting her go. I bit down and hearing another moan escape her, I released her.

She was panting slightly, a slightly dreamy look on her face and I knew I had a coy grin on my face. I cupped her face in my hand and winked. Turning to face Edward and Jasper, I had to stifle my laughter at the sight I saw.

There they were, mouths agape, jaws hanging down as if they had never seen two girls kissing before. Edward's boxers had a slight tent to them, and thank god he had no shame, because that man was packing some serious heat. I looked over at Jasper, his eyes were bugged out and his hands were clenching the rug we were sitting on. He looked as if he was in pain. I just smiled and sat back in my place.

"Well, that was fun. Jasper, it's your turn." I licked my lips and looked at him.

He leaned towards the Jenga tower, his hand shaking slightly, and grabbed a tile. He read over it silently, a small smile growing on his face.

"It seems like I'm going to need one of those beers from your fridge." He looked at Bella, and she got up, Edward's eyes unapologetically staring at her ass as she walked to the fridge and handed Jasper the beer. "I assume you have a funnel considering that's my task."

I got up, reaching into the closet and pulled out our beer funnel.

"Alice, would you?" He asked, nodding towards the funnel in my hand. I nodded and set it up, holding the hose out towards him as he handed me the beer. I held the top half and poured the beer in, letting the foam set before giving him the go-ahead. He got down on his knees and plugging the hole with his thumb. Taking a deep breath, he put his mouth over his thumb and quickly moved his hand out of the way. The beer rushed down the tube where he was expertly chugging it down. It took less than ten seconds and he was standing back up, wiping off the residue of foam on his bottom lip.

I breathed in sharply, taking in sight of his beautiful lips. I wanted them on me so bad and watching him on his knees a few seconds ago had most definitely made my pulse quicken.

"Bro, what's the other part of your tile." Edward said, interrupting my moment of awe.

"For that, I need some music. Something you can dance too." Bella taking the cue turned towards the iPod, making sure that it was set up right, before picking out a song. Jasper turned to me and said, "Miss Alice, you're going to need to sit down right there." He pointed to the dish chair that was next to me.

I sat down, slightly confused and waited for him to do whatever it was that he was planning to do. He nodded to Bella and he said, "Now remember – the rules are you can look all you want, but you can't touch." He grinned and stuck his tongue out slightly, biting on his bottom lip before winking at me.

I almost came right there.

_I wanna, li-li-li-lick you from yo' head to yo' toes  
And I wanna, move from the bed down to the down to the to the flo'  
Then I wanna, ahh ahh - you make it so good I don't wanna leave  
But I gotta, kn-kn-kn-know what-what's your fan-ta-ta-sy_

Ludacris filled the air as Jasper turned to me; he made eye contact and grinned. His hips started swaying to the beat of my favorite song to fuck to. Damn you Bella! Must be payback for something. But I was far too consumed with the dancing man in front of me to wonder what for.

He straddled my leg and started grinding into it but taking care not to touch me. He arched backwards, running his hands over his abs and chest. I could hear Edward and Bella laughing in the background, but I did not find one this about this funny.

Jasper was giving me the best lap dance of my life. Not that I had had many but man, this was the sexiest thing I had ever seen.

_However you want it lover lover gonna tap that ass soon  
See I cast 'em and I past 'em get a tight grip and I grasp 'em  
I flash 'em and out last 'em  
And if ain't good then I trash 'em while you stash 'em  
I'll let 'em free  
And the tell me what they fantasy  
Like up on the roof roof tell yo boyfriend not to be mad at me_

He turned away from me now, giving me the perfect opportunity to squeeze his ass. I reached up and gave it a little pinch. He turned around and slapped my hand playfully. "No no no." He waved his finger back and forth as if he was scolding a child. I laughed and let him continue.

He lowered himself farther into my lap, letting our thighs rub against each other slightly. The sensation sent shivers down my body. I gripped the chair slightly harder and tried to think of anything but ripping off his clothes and taking him right there.

Jasper was really getting it now. Leaning forward, his mouth was right next to my ear and his breath was hot and sticky on my skin. My lips parted and a small moan escaped my traitorous lips.

"Oh, you like this?" He was teasing me now. And god he knew how to. He leaned back a little, doing a slight body roll and continued his little show. He started mouthing along to the words, holding my eye contact and the intensity that blazed in those eyes made my heart flutter.

"Jesus Jasper, I think I have some ones in my purse." I quipped, trying to lighten the sexual tension that had started to make itself apparent to not only us but Edward and Bella.

_You wanna make a brother beg for it  
Give me TLC 'cause you know I be too proud  
We can do it in the white house  
Tryna make them turn the lights out  
Champaign with my campaign let me do the damn thing  
What's my name, what's my name, what's my name a sauna, jacuzzi  
In the back row at the movie  
You can stratch my back and rule me  
You can push me or just pull me_

We were all catcalling Jasper, make crude comments the entire time he was gyrating in front of me. I thought I was going to pass out from laughing. Then it took a turn for the sexy.

He placed his hands on my thighs, giving them a gentle squeeze before letting them wander north. His fingers felt amazing on my skin, I needed to feel more. He stopped just short of the end of my dress. I leaned forward slightly, needing to be closer to him. He smelled like the new Usher cologne and my mouth started watering.

Barely above a whisper, he started singing the lyrics to me. "I wanna get you in the back seat windows up, that's the way you like to fuck." I froze instantly, my eyes as wide as saucers. Holy shit, how did he know? "Clogged up fog alert, Rip the pants and rip the shirt, rough sex make it hurt…" His voice trailed as he moved away from my ear.

My underwear was soaked; he was turning me on in the fiercest way possible. And there was no way he knew that was my favorite line of the song, emulating how I loved to fuck. There was nothing better than a little rough sex to end the day with.

I pretended to fan myself, trying to hide the fact that I was too turned on to function. The song was winding down and I felt Jasper jump into my lap. He was grinning like a little kid and it was just too precious.

We were all in hysterics when he stood up and to take a bow, bowing and then doing the best ass pop just as Rose and Emmett walked back in the room.

"WE'RE BACK!" Rose yelled.

**JPOV**

My ass was still sticking out in the air as Em and Rose walked back in the room. The look on Emmett's face was priceless: it went from pride to shock to confusion to slightly scared.

"Uhh… do we even want to know?" Rose asked. I laughed and situated myself back in the Jenga circle after helping Alice out of her chair.

"Do WE even want to know what took so long?" Bella looked at Rose with a raised eyebrow and a knowing eye. Rose just smiled and waggled her eyebrows at Bella.

"Probably not."

"So Emmett, did you make good on your end of the dare?" I asked, not so much curious but wanting to see where the night was going to take us. Because it seemed like anything was possible with these three vixens.

"Yeah, let's see them!" Bella shouted a little drunk, slightly slurring her words. She had her hand on Edward's thigh, he was trying to act like he didn't know what was going on but his knuckles were turning white from the fist he was making.

Emmett's face turned bright red. So he was wearing women's underwear. Well that's one for the books.

"Alright, alright. But remember – I'm Emmett fucking Cullen and I never back down from a dare." He grinned before turning around and proudly dropping his pants.

The bright red fabric was clinging to dear life, obviously way too small for his giant ass. I turned away, blinded by the whiteness that was Emmett's ass.

"My god man, get a tan!" I screamed pretending to be blind.

"Wow, I mean… wow." Edward's eyes were anywhere but on the sight in front of him.

"Oh Emmett, I think red's your color." Alice chirped, trying to hold back the tears as she was holding her stomach, laughing the most melodic laugh I had ever heard. It made my heart flutter and I smiled at her.

"Um, Emmett, your pants are still down." I politely pointed out to him, hoping the he would get the hint before turning around. That was a sight that not all of us wanted to see. He, thankfully, took the hint and pulled his pants up. I could have sworn I heard that fabric groan when he bent over.

"Wow, Rose. So let's see Emmett's boxers on you." Bella chimed in. Her hand still on Edward's thigh, only now his hand was dangerously close to hers, almost touching. What have we here? I threw a look towards Edward. He just smiled, obviously intoxicated and gave me a look that said "Dude, I'm going to hit this."

I shook my head and laughed softly.

"Uh… well see, Emmett was going commando." Rose said, letting us draw our own conclusion. "Wait! So what the hell happened while we were gone?"

"Let's see. Alice had to do four shots – named Jared, Jordan, Jason and James…" Bella began, ticking the names off on her fingers. "Yeah she's got a thing for the letter J. Like letters can get you off. So Jasper, you better watch out."

Alice threw a pillow at Bella's head, staring daggers at her.

Bella laughed and continued. "Then Alice and I made out and - "

"WHAT! I MISSED THAT!" Emmett boomed. Rose slapped him on the back of the head and he grinned slightly. "What? That's hot." She shook her head.

"Anyways, we made out then Jasper had to funnel a beer and give Alice a lap dance and then you walked in." Bella looked triumphant, proud of herself for remembering everything even though the vodka was doing its job and getting her nice and drunk.

"I'm kind of sad that I missed that." Rose sighed and winked at Alice. Hmm. That was odd. "So that mean's it's technically my turn?"

"Yeah, it's a little out of order but we figured we'd just keep going. But feel free to take your turn." I answered Rose.

She stretched her arms and let out a small yawn.

"I'm kind of tired boys. How about we finish this game up later?" She asked.

"Sure." We all responded a little too eagerly, anxious to see what else this game may hold for us.

We exchanged AIM screen names and promised to Facebook each other later. I gave Bella and Rose a timid hug and then turned to Alice.

"Well, it was an absolute pleasure meeting you. And to think, you were underneath my nose the whole time." I grinned, turning a little red. God, I sounded like such a tool.

She grinned and gave me a hug, letting her body press into me, I could feel her every curve and I knew she could feel the General giving her a little salute. Hey, who could blame me? I lingered a little longer than I should have, but looking around I saw that I wasn't the only one.

Edward had only bothered to put his pants back on, conveniently leaving his shirt behind and was in the process of whispering something in Bella's ears that made her eyes widen and a Cheshire grin creep across her face.

Emmett was adjusting himself, and giving Rose a great set of "Fuck Me" eyes, obviously trying to get her to let him stay the night. She grabbed his ass and pulled him into her. She shook her head "no" and gave him a small peck to assuage his wounded pride.

I cleared my throat, not wanting to leave but knowing that if we didn't, we were going to be fighting about who was fucking in what room and where the odd man out was going to get his. Edward and Emmett walked towards the door. I gave a little bow and said, "Thank you ladies, for, if anything, an interesting evening."

"Oh, and sorry about the noise, we'll try to be better." Edward said a little sheepishly looking towards Bella. He always got a little emotional when he was drunk, but that's why we loved him.

We walked out of that room and Emmett threw his arms around us.

"Boys, we just hit the mother lode." He threw his head back and let out a booming laugh. We entered the stairwell and headed to our room and off bed. No doubt to dream about what had just transpired over the last three hours.

I fell asleep to visions of a temptress with short black hair and a purple dress that was more than willing to make all my fantasies come true.

**BPOV**

I hated to see Edward go. He was so sweet, even if it was the alcohol. As he hugged me he whispered, "I wish I could stay, but I just barely met you and I don't want to seem like anything less than chivalric."

I grinned and whispered back, "I want you to stay, but I don't want to seem like anything less than a lady." I giggled slightly and pulled away from his hug. His arms were like heaven and I felt so alone when I was out of them.

He grabbed my hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing my palm softly, he smiled. I blushed; this man was almost too good to be true. He motioned in the direction of the Jenga circle and I saw his shirt still there. He just smiled and gave a little nod. I was giddy.

Jasper interrupted our little moment and they said their goodbyes. We waited a good 5 minutes, hearing the stairwell door shut and then we collapsed onto our respective beds.

"Oh…" Alice started.

"My…" Rose continued.

"God…" I finished. "Were you expecting that? Because I wasn't expecting that? I was most definitely not expecting those abs!"

We all changed into PJs, taking turns in the bathroom wiping off make up and brushing our teeth. Walking back into the room, Rose said nonchalantly, "Almost makes this a little harder to do … NOT!" She grinned and pumped a fist in the air.

"Wait, so we're still going to do this?" Alice looked at Rose with slight hesitation. "But, it just seems so mean now."

"Yes we are. Those boys, no matter how sexy and cute and funny they may be, have made our lives a living hell for the last semester." Rose practically shouted at us.

"But did you see those abs?!" I blurted out. I put on Edward's shirt over my cami, inhaling his scent.

"Girls, we need to regroup!" Rose said. She jumped on her bed, and began her pep talk. To her it was halftime at the Super Bowl and we were trailing by a touchdown and damned if her team was going to lose!

"Those creatures up there," she pointed to the ceiling with an angry finger. "They think they can come down here and throw around some Crest commercial worthy smiles, charm us with little anecdotes, have a few drinks and think we'll roll over and just let them get away with their obnoxious behavior. Girls, we are better than that."

Alice and I looked at each other. "But, Rose, seriously, did you see those abs?!"

"BELLA! Snap out of it!" She focused her attention on me. "How many times have you been late to class because they were too busy wrestling and you couldn't get any sleep? You almost missed your calc final last semester because they kept you up all night.

"And Alice, seriously? Feeling sorry for them? I can't believe this. You remember the one day only sale at Prada, the one that only platinum VIP card holders can attend? You live for that sale. And what happened?"

Alice was like a little fireball. Her fists were balled up and she was shaking slightly. "THEY… MADE… ME… MISS… IT!" The words left her mouth menacingly and her mood changed. "Okay, I'm back on board. I missed out on my holiday and it was because they decided to play Halo or some shit and felt the need to yell any time one of them died. And they must SUCK at that game because I heard them screaming all night."

Rose nodded her head and looked at me. I was feeling my anger rise up again.

"Do you even know how many bottles of foundation and concealer I've gone through this year trying to cover up the circles under my eyes? I'm making the stock holders of Clinque fucking rich! And that mirror was the last fucking straw!" I jumped up, Alice mimicked my motion and Rose smiled triumphantly.

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow we strike back."

**A/N: I know you guys hate cliffies, but I had to end the chapter here, it was just so perfect! I can't wait to write these next chapters, they're already brewing in my mind. Oh and shoutout to my unofficial beta - CaughtMyselfFalling - and her sweet story "Chasing Bella". Show her some lovin'.**

**Show me the love and I'll show you the lemons! R&R R&R R&R!  
**


	5. HellsBella&PianoManCullen

**A/N: I know it's short, and there's no lemon but school and work are kicking my ass and the lemon I started just didn't feel right. And I don't like putting out anything but my best. So I hope you'll like what I've got – it's all ExB and a little bit of a cliffie – don't hate me, you love it. And hopefully I can get this lemon written, you know what helps that – reviews! And I'm almost over 100. Which is very exciting. Okay you love it, and here's the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: SMEYER: Twilight as ME: Dirty, Pervy thoughts about Edward.**

**EPOV (Flashbacks in Italics)**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I slammed my hand down on the alarm clock, lest I wake up Emmett and incur his wrath. I blinked a few times, trying to read the numbers on the display. 10 AM.

Ugh, great. I swear any class that starts before noon should be banned, let alone lab. I mean hell, at least in lecture I can fall asleep or stare down some chick's shirt, but lab sucks. Although my TA was kind of cute, I bet I could charm my way out of this class when I saw her next week. I may as well check the syllabus before making any big decision, with my luck we'd be taking the midterm the one time I decide to skip.

Stretching I rolled out of bed and stumbled over to my computer, there was a faint pounding in my head and I wondered why. Then I recalled the events of last night, the booze, the game and … Bella.

I smiled just thinking about her. God she was beautiful, I mean, who would turn down a chance at that? A sudden draft came through and I realized I wasn't wearing a shirt; hopefully she was downstairs wearing it and thinking of me.

_I was slightly cold, you know being in my boxers and all, but the alcohol was warming me up nicely. Plus, I was anxious to see what Bella's Jenga tile held and the temperature of the room was the last thing on my mind. When she read her tile, her eyes almost seemed to sparkle. But then she let us all in on what it said and I was silently cursing Jasper for being the one that sat across from her. As we all stood up to drink, I knew that she would probably want to empty her cup for this waterfall and I'm not going to lie, I would have been mighty impressed if she did. But I caught a glance at the daggers Alice was throwing her with her eyes and almost immediately we stopped drinking. Then she crawled, she didn't get up and walk or lean in, she was on all fours crawling towards Jasper. And the view of her ass was spectacular to say the least, but I would have given that up to feel her lips on my skin. I remember having to think about my grandma in the shower to contain the erection that was threatening to show itself. Not that I was shy, but I didn't want to be like "Hey, nice to meet you. Sorry about the noise, oh btw here's JOHNNY!" I was watching Jasper intently, and his eyes nearly fell out of his head when she was finished assaulting his neck with her perfect and plump lips. Then he made the comment that I had been trying to work into the conversation. The inevitable boyfriend question and I almost jumped for joy when I heard the answer. She was single. And that was all I needed to know right then. Then she smiled, not the usual cheesy one or the forced one, it was a smiled that reached her eyes and showed a true happiness on her face._

My computer beeped, reminding me about the task at hand. Pulling up the syllabus, I saw that today's class was a chapter review and something else not important. I decided to check my email on the off chance the she had sent us something. Logging into my email, I crossed my fingers.

My eyes scanned down the list: 15% off , Male Enhancement for Less (haha, like I needed that), another forward from dad. And then I recognized the familiar email address. Clicking it, I read through the text and pumped my fist in the air.

YES! She had cancelled class because of some conference. Man, I'm glad I checked this shit, I would have been so pissed to go to class just to look like a dumbass for not getting the memo.

I was getting ready to X out of the page when my inbox alerted me that I had a new message from a **HellsBella**, without really thinking I clicked the message and waited for it to load.

A pop-up asked if I wanted to download a video, not caring because I had the best spyware possible, I accepted and waited it. Nothing could have prepared me for what happened next.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed at the computer screen, while praying to God that the image on my screen was not what I thought it was.

"What the hell Edward, you know that I don't wake up unless the two letters after the numbers say 'PM'." Emmett growled at me from across the room.

"Have you checked your email today?" I ignored his anger and asked him. I threw a pillow at Jasper who was reading on his bed, having finished all his one class already, to get his attention. "And you, have you?" I was frantic.

"No, I woke up with just enough time to get to class thanks to our little activities last night." He was smiling while he spoke; I knew he enjoyed himself down there with that black haired pixie.

"Dude, I don't even know what time it is let alone care what the hell kind of forward your dad sent us all this time." Emmett grumbled.

"Guys, no lie. You need to check your mail NOW!" I was beside myself. There is no way this could be real. I needed verification.

The room was silent, the only sound was the two other computers in the room booting up. After what seemed like an eternity Jasper turned to me, looking paler than usual.

"Ed…Edward… What's in your inbox?" His voice wavered as he stared at me with daggers in his eyes. Trying to look past him on the computer screen, I saw that he had a video as well.

"Jasper, Edward what are you two freaking – OH MY GOD!" Emmett's mail finally finished downloading and he caught up with the group. "How… how is this possible?" I didn't even have to look at Emmett's screen to know what was on it, my gut told me what to expect.

I stared at my two best friends, my family, and just shrugged my shoulders. I had no words. I saw the faces of Em and Jasper and they mirrored mine.

Replaying in front of me, taunting me was a video, obviously shot incognito, showing a normal looking dorm room with a brown eyed girl sitting on the ground holding a drink in her hand while I, Edward Cullen, was dancing around and stripping. Fearing the worst I turned my speakers on and we were all rudely assaulted with the sounds of Right Said Fred. I turned my speakers off and hung my head in shame.

"I still can't believe you did that Eddie, talk about humiliating yourself just to get a girl's attention." Emmett was shaking his head slowly.

"Oh and what do you call parading around in women's underwear?" I shot back him, reminding him of what was on his screen.

"Well, at least I got something out of it." He mumbled, slightly disheartened.

"Okay, guys – seriously. We all acted like bumbling idiots last night because of those luscious ladies downstairs." Jasper piped in, the voice of reason like he always was. "The question is, how the hell did they manage to video tape all of us without us knowing." Jasper had closed out his video but there was no doubting what was on it, the memory of him giving Alice a lap dance was all too fresh in my mind.

We sat there dumbfounded, none of really had an answer for Jasper's question. We remained mostly quiet, unsure of what to do. Did we go downstairs and confront them? Did we pray that the only copies were sent to us and one day we didn't accidently stumble upon this shit on the internet? Emmett's phone beeped, breaking our silence.

"Dude, Rose wants me to meet her outside of the library in 20 minutes." He said quietly. "What do I do?"

"Go." I said while trying to figure all this out. "Just go and demand an explanation about all this shit."

Nodding, he punched the keys on his phone, no doubt texting her back, and grabbed a change of clothes. He headed off to the shower leaving me and Jasper trying to make sense of what was going on.

"Okay let's just take this step by step. We were horsing around last night before the thunder from down under known as Alice came by and starting tearing Emmett a new one." I ran my hand through my hair, a habit that only showed up when I was incredibly nervous. "Then Rose came up here and guilted us into cleaning up the mess. And we ended up staying to play their devil's game!"

"Dude, you're getting a little melodramatic. Okay, so we came into the room and Bella made us drinks, then we all sat down and started playing." Jasper continued. "You pulled that tile and then Alice leaned over to change the song. You danced around like a little fool."

"Yes, yes. I know." I shook my head. "Then Emmett left with Rose to wear her underwear. It was your turn and you had to give Alice a lap dance. Bella fiddled with the iPod and then you started dancing -"

"The iPod." Jasper said interrupting me.

"What about it?" I was confused.

"Did you notice that before each of our dares, yours and mine at least, one of the girls leaned over and messed around with it?"

"Yeah but they were just changing the song." I said, still very confused.

"True but, I swear the angle that my video was shot from was directly in front of that iHome docking station where the iPod was set up. You know, on that 3 tiered shelf." Jasper jumped up and went over to his computer, double clicking the movie icon and the video of him dancing started playing again.

Sure enough, I could see that the video was shot with him 3/4ths in the shot, like someone wanted to make sure he was there but without compromising the location of the camera. Also it was really hard to make out Alice's face but you could Jasper plain as day.

"Dude, open your video up." I didn't need further prompting as I was heading back towards my desk, ready to double click the mocking icon on my desktop. I waited impatiently for the clip to load and when it did I was flabbergasted.

As plain as day you could see that the two videos were taken from the same height, and the only difference was the angle they were taken at.

"Holy…" I started saying.

"Shit." Jasper finished for me.

Just then Jasper's phone went off and as he checked it I already knew who the text was from.

"Alice?" I asked not really needing conformation.

"Yeah, she wants to meet me at the old stadium in 15." He stared at his phone while punching in a reply.

I leaned back in my chair taking in the events of this morning. I couldn't believe it; we had played right into their hands. I buried my face in my hands only looking up when I heard the door clicking, signaling that Jasper had just left.

I stood up and got my stuff ready to take a shower, as I reaching for my towel my phone went off. Half knowing what the message was going to say, I opened it hesitantly.

_**Edward-**_

_**My room. Now.**_

_**-Bella**_

My jaw dropped and I stared at the screen. Taking a deep breath I dropped all my stuff and opened the door and made my way back to Bella's room. I reached up and knocked on the door, waiting anxiously for whatever she had planned.

**BPOV (Flashbacks in **_**Italics**_**)**

I couldn't sleep. My mind was racing with thoughts about what had just happened less than 12 hours ago. Edward, the Jenga game, drinking, Edward, plans of revenge. And Edward. Ugh, did he have to be so absolutely sexy. I mean, I could have pulled this prank off easier if he wasn't so damn yummy.

Giving into my restlessness I checked the status of my sent emails. Damn, I guess thinking that they would be up and checking their mail at 8 AM was more wishful than realistic.

I got into the shower thinking about how we had decided to finally pay them back. It wasn't anything too drastic; I mean we weren't going to put the shit on YouTube … yet. As long as they agreed to the terms we were going to set out for each guy, they'd be fine.

I lathered up my hair with my favorite shampoo and let the water loosen up my muscles. I took my time, shaving everything and when I realized I was about to start pruning I turned the water off and stepped out. I dried off quickly, making sure to put lotion on before slipping my robe on and walking over to the mirror.

Taking more care than usual, after applying my anti-frizz serum I separated my hair into sections and began the monotonous task of straightening my hair. I let the blow dryer warm up while allowing my thoughts to drift back to last night.

_The sweat was glistening slightly off Edward's naked torso as he sat down after finishing up his little strip tease. I felt a slight twinge of guilt about the fact that there was a camera capturing his every move, ready to blackmail him into eventual submission over the fact that they were the sole reason I got a low grade on my Calc final. I really needed to resist the desire to touch those perfectly chiseled abs, before I threw the whole plan out of whack._

I shook my head, trying get rid of the mental image of Edward's muscles out of my mind. Plugging in the Paul Mitchell Ionic Smoothing Iron my mom had just bought me for Christmas, I began the repetitive steps.

Section off a small chunk. Hold straight with a round brush. Blow dry down and off the brush. Down and off. Down and off.

Repeating the steps to myself as I went through the motions helped distract my mind from the not too distant future and what it held. I finished after about 20 minutes of painstaking blow drying, my hair was halfway there. Most days I'd just leave it at this, but today was different.

Today it needed to be perfect. I sectioned my hair in about 6 different layers and settled in for the long haul. Mindlessly sliding the hot plates over my sectioned off hair, I inevitably ended up thinking about last night.

_Jasper was currently grinding on Alice to the sounds of Ludacris, my hand was haphazardly laying on Edward's thigh. I didn't really realize it because I was entranced by the bizarre mating ritual that was taking place in my room. I almost jumped up when I felt a cool touch on the back of my hand. I tried to act sly and look down and figure out what the new sensation was. I gasped slightly when I saw Edward's thumb tracing small circles on the back of my hand and heard him chuckle slightly, knowing that I had been caught. I turned my palm up and caught his fingers with mine, knowing that Jasper was completely entranced with Alice and that she was reciprocating that tenfold. He hand squeezed mine slightly and then hearing the chorus repeat itself after the last verse, he untangled our fingers slowly almost reluctantly. I could still feel his touch on my skin as I slid my hand back into my lap. I almost screamed when I felt Edward pull my hand back and let it rest on his thigh. He smiled smugly and I let my hand wander up slightly, dragging my fingernails on his exposed flesh. The smile left his face and a look of complete and utter shock replaced it. I couldn't contain my laughter as Emmett and Rose burst through the door._

I smiled at the memory and finished my last piece. You know, only 20 minutes later. Using a wide tooth comb, I gently brushed my hair. I pulled back the front pieces and secured them with bobby pins. Checking for bumps I gave one final look before finishing it up with my shimmer spray. I was ready, well at least my hair was. For the next part I was going to need a few of Rose's clothes and Alice's expertise with make-up.

I walked back into the hall, and barely had the door open before being assaulted by Alice. I swore she was psychic sometimes.

"OH BELLA! Your hair looks so sexy." Alice was inspecting my straightening job, she was always jealous of my long hair but I thought she rocked short hair like no one else. "Let's get going on your make-up! Or do you want to get dressed first?"

"Make-up first, the getting dressed part can wait until we have confirmation." I pointed to the ceiling. She giggled and started in on my face. I glanced over at the clock that was now reading 10 AM. Soon.

Rose walked into the room and couldn't hide the smile on her face. She threw her book bag onto her bed and began rummaging through her closet.

"I think I know what would be perfect, give me a minute." Rose grumbled.

"Don't worry," I said as I sat down from Alice who was already preparing her brushes for the assault on my face. "I'm going to have Ali do my make-up first, take all the time you need."

Alice swiftly applied all the necessary layers, taking time to blend everything to make it look as natural as possible; just a light layer of toner on key parts of my face, just to highlight the structure of my cheek and accentuate my jaw line, and then onto my eyes. She did a dark smoky eye, using mainly black with dark grey to create a depth no one's eyes could possibly have naturally. She painted my lips a deep red color that contrasted my pale skin and made them appear bigger than they were. Dabbing a small amount of gloss across my lips and putting a little extra on the middle of my bottom lip to give it that pouty look, she gave me a once over before declaring that if I was any hotter, she'd start playing for the other team.

Rose threw some clothes at me and I began to dress the part that I was about to play. Shaking my head slightly I turned and grabbed my favorite lingerie set from my dresser drawer. It was a matching bra and panty set straight out of Vicky's Secret's closet, that I had only worn once before when I really needed that "A" on a test. I mean, hell, he was only 2 years older than me, so what if he was my TA for Linear Algebra? It worked then and I prayed to the lingerie gods that it would work again.

I slid the skimpy thong up and situated it low on my hips; the fabric barely grazed my skin and sent shivers up my spine. The bra was black lace, sheer enough to see through but without revealing too much. The straps had little black bows where each strap met the cup. Securing it in place I bent down put on the lace overskirt that doubled as a garter belt and smoothed it out before reaching for my thigh highs. I slipped them on and hooked them in. Halfway there, now for the real clothes.

I reached for the red micro mini skirt that Rose had thrown at me. I only wished my ass would look half as nice as hers did when she wore it. I put it on and did a little twirl, feeling a slight breeze I knew it was the perfect length. I grabbed the white wife beater and pulled it gingerly over my head. I reached over and rummaged through the other stuff she threw at me.

"Rose, where's that vest you wear when you want to look smarter than you are?" Rose looked at me perplexed. I sighed. "You know, the one you wear when you troll the library for free tutoring."

"OH!" The light bulb when off over her head and a few seconds later I was almost taken out by a flying vest. I unbuttoned it and put it on. I buttoned all but the top two, letting the full power of my push up bra shine through.

I was admiring myself in the mirror when a muffled scream broke the silence that came over the room.

"What was that?" Alice asked.

"It sounded like, 'OH MY GOD'." Rose said holding back her laughter. Taking that as my cue I checked the status of my sent mail.

**To: PianoManCullen**

**Subject: Last Night :-) **

**Status – Opened at 10:25 AM**

"And it begins." A curious smile crossed my face and I knew it was a matter of time before mayhem ensued.

**A/N: DON'T HATE ME!*hides***

**Okay so yes, you don't know what's going to come but you also can't wait to read it! I know what I'm going to have Bella do, but I could use ideas for Rose and Alice. So read and review! A lot. Like, A lot a lot. And I'll love you forever? **

**(And they got the email addresses from Facebook, same with phone numbers)  
**

**R&R R&R R&R  
**


	6. Operation Edward

**A/N: You guys are FANTASTIC! Almost 50 reviews on that last chapter, I love it so much. Thank you all!! Okay, well here's the lemon you've been waiting for, but there's a little build up to get through. I hope this is what you were all expecting but this is how I felt that it would go. Sorry to disappoint if I do.**

**This chapter is about 11 pages and almost 6,000 words! Yay, one of the longest ones for this story. Please enjoy, and as always – REVIEW!**

**As always: Holler to my main bitch – CaughtMyselfFalling. She's smut-tastic and I love it.**

**BPOV**

I looked at Rose and Alice nervously. Rose was already pulling up Emmett's facebook page and getting his phone number. We heard feet shuffling above us and heard muffled voices. Then our necks snapped up simultaneously.

"OH MY GOD!" Emmett's voice was perfectly clear as it filtered through our ceiling. Grinning, Rose rifled through her closet, throwing on a white cardigan over her black and white polka dotted halter. She was wearing dark skinny jeans and a pair of white pumps. That girl was braver than most.

As soon as she had checked her hair and makeup she whipped out her phone and texted Emmett. Everything was going as planned. Thank god, I didn't need the whole thing to be ruined by the three of them storming down at once, demanding explanations – where was the fun in that?

Rose's phone beeped and she gave us a nod as she headed out the door. I turned and looked at the room. It was still pretty clean but I figured I could always make it look better. I knew I was just busying myself until Alice was supposed to text Jasper.

"Um Bella… Do you think we're doing the right thing?" Alice broke the silence.

"Really Alice, you're having doubts?" I tried making my voice as strong as it could be. "I thought that you wanted this as much as we did?"

"Oh Bella, you know that I've been trying to think of devious ways to get back at the assholes that live above us. But you know," she looked down, playing with the hem of her skirt, "that was before we met them."

"You mean before you met Jasper." I corrected her.

"And Edward and Emmett!" She got defensive quickly and her fists balled up by her sides.

"Whoa Al, calm down." I knew when I had pushed her too far. I haven't seen her get this defensive this fast since I made fun of her for wearing leg warmers. Let's just say that it ended up with a shopping trip that ended in me currently owning about 20 pairs of the damned things.

"I just don't know if it's worth it. Seriously, I know we all made a connection with each one of them, and what if this prank prevents my future happiness. What if he is the man I'm supposed to marry and it all goes to hell because I decided to pay him back for a little noise?!" Alice was almost shouting. "I mean, there goes my husband, my 2 story colonial with front and backyard, little Suzie and Jackson and my dog…"

It was official. She flew the coop. I walked over to her and shook her slightly.

"Alice, calm down." I looked at her sternly. "Okay, you just met and learned his name last night. It may mean something, it may not. All I know is that if it's really meant to be, this little prank will just be something to laugh at when you're old and wrinkly together."

She smiled slightly and skipped off to her side of the room. Using facebook again, she got all of Jasper's info and waited another five minutes before texting him.

"You think they figured it out?" I wondered out loud.

"I dunno. It wouldn't be that hard, it's not like its really sophisticated technology. Plus the only thing that changed between the two videos was the camera angle." Alice said, shrugging her shoulders. "It shouldn't be that hard to figure out."

I nodded and went back to straightening out the invisible wrinkles on my bed and turned around just in time to see Alice give me a "thumbs up" and walk out the door.

_Okay Swan, it's show time._

I took out my phone and pulled up the number I had already programmed in there and texted Edward.

_**Edward-**_

_**My room. Now.**_

_**-Bella**_

I bit my bottom lip and waited next to the door. Sure enough, about ten seconds later I heard the stairwell door close and a knock on my door. Taking a deep breath I pushed my chest out slightly and opened the door.

"Hi Edward." I smiled cheerily.

"Bella." He huffed. I motioned to him and signaled for him to come in. He brushed past me and as his arm touched mine slightly I almost passed out.

_Get a hold of yourself Bella. Stick to the plan. The only snag is going to be getting him to agree to a 10pm curfew on noises._

I shut the door and turned the lock. An unnerving silence filled the room. I spun around slowly and was met with Edward's hard stare, as much as I wanted to look away I simply couldn't. We locked eyes for a few seconds before he looked away.

"What is this all about?" Edward threw his hands up in defeat before flopping down on my bed. I smiled inwardly. "I mean, what the hell was that?"

"What?" I played innocent. "Edward what are you talking about?"

"Quit the angel act Bella, I know you're anything but." He ran his hand through his hair and slowly looked back up at me. Softer this time, and it seemed like he finally took in what I was wearing. His eyes lingered on my legs and he let out a small gasp when he saw how little my skirt actually covered. Roaming north he shifted slightly while pausing to stare at my chest. Then traveling over my exposed cleavage and collarbone, he met my eyes with a mix of emotion: anger, fear, confusion and lust.

"You want it straight Cullen?" I hardened my voice slightly, trying to convey the confidence that I lacked.

"Yes please."

"The truth is that you little shit heads have been making our lives a living hell ever since we moved in last August. The constant late night xBox tourneys, screaming and yelling," my hands were flailing around my head and I let the anger flow through my words. "Oh god! Don't even get me started on the fucking wrestling! I mean - what the fuck? How old are you – 10?"

I jutted my hip out and stuck one hand on it, using my other to point at him accusingly.

"You three have no fucking respect for anyone else in the damn building, let alone the people that live below you and have to deal with every little action that you do. You know that last semester during finals one of you three decided to have sex with what could only be described as the 'world's best faker'. She screamed so loud that I couldn't sleep and almost failed my final the next day. And why?" I dared him to answer. He opened his mouth slightly then shut it, realizing that it was most definitely a question I didn't want him answering. "Because one of you needed to get your rocks off and the circle jerk you fucks usually do wasn't cutting it!"

I realized I was inches away from his face and breathing raggedly. I was stating my case and finally making my voice. I am Bella, hear me roar!

So what does he do? Does he apologize, does he cower down and pee himself a little, letting me know that he recognizes my alpha status to his beta status. No, not Edward fucking Cullen.

It took me a minute before my mind made the connection that he was laughing at me. He was fucking laughing at me, that rolling around on the bed and clutching his side type of laughing. My cheeks flushed red; I could feel the heat in my ears. I was livid. He sat back up slightly, wiping tears from his eyes.

"You think this is funny?" I asked him, poking him in the chest. He rubbed his chest slightly and looked at me.

"Actually yes I do." He stared up at me and I allowed him to speak. "Because, you seem to forget where you are – we're in college sweetie, not the Marriott. You can't expect everyone to cater to your needs and forget about their own." A smug look appeared on his face.

Before I could stop myself my hand shot out and slapped him across the face. Slowly I pulled back and crossed my arms across my chest and stared at him. His face barely registered shock and his hand reached up and gently rubbed where I had slapped him.

"A slap?" He mused. "I figured you for a puncher, not some silly bitch slapper."

"Incredible." I threw my hands up and shook my head. "You're a fucking piece of work. You know I was going to negotiate something with you and let you know that I had planned on destroying all evidence of your amateur strip tease." His eyes grew wide, finally remembering why he was even in my room at all. Not that I didn't mind, and let me tell you – the sight of him on my bed oh so tempting, but he had pissed me off, especially with that "sweetie" crap. "But now, I think I'm going to throw that shit on YouTube and upload it to CampusGossip."

I let him register the consequences of his actions. If he was smart he would apologize, grovel a little and then agree to the terms I was about to set in front of him. But, then again, he could be feistier than I thought. In which case, I would have no qualms with uploading his video to the best gossip website on campus that almost every girl on campus frequented daily.

I tapped my foot and coughed unnecessarily, letting him know that I was waiting for his answer. I wish I knew what was going on his pretty little head. Actually what I wanted to do was see what sounds I could elicit from his slightly parted mouth by tugging and pulling on his unruly hair.

"Well…" His voice interrupted my less than innocent thoughts about his hair and I focused my eyes back on him. "I guess it would be in my better interest to not fuck with the people who – a, live underneath me, and b, have some embarrassing dirt on me that could seriously harm my chances of ever getting laid again or running for political office."

A small part of me jumped for joy but my poker face didn't crack. I needed to him to agree to the next part of this or else it was all for nothing. I let my hands run through my hair slowly and I exhaled. Letting my hands fall to my hips, I decided that if I was going to make him see things my way I had better get him eating out of the palm of my hand. And the best way to do that – sex of course, well not actually having sex with him but at least distracting him with enough of my bare flesh that he can't think straight and would willingly agree to whatever I said.

Grinning, I nodded at him and then moved my hands to the front of my vest, looking him straight in the eyes I started unbuttoning my vest slowly. He stiffened noticeably and I had to stifle a laugh. I shrugged out of the vest and let it drop to the floor; I took a step closer to my bed and positioned myself between his legs, gingerly touching the side of his face, I leaned in.

**EPOV**

Holy fucking shit.

She had slapped me, like actually slapped me. And now she was starting to strip? I mean, one minute she's angry and hitting me, the next she's caring and telling me she's sorry that she slapped me. This chick was fucking mental.

And it turned me on in ways that scared me. All I knew is that this was the most fucked up morning I've had in a while, and I couldn't wait to see where the afternoon was headed.

"I can't believe I actually slapped you." She giggled, slightly turning red and looked at me. "Does it hurt?" Her voice was dripping with sex and I was lapping it all up.

"No, it's fine. It just caught me off guard." I looked up and gave her my most charming smile, and prayed that it had its panty dropping effect that it usually did. I didn't have the heart to tell her that the late night sex fest that kept her up was actually me with some skank named Jessica Stanley who said she'd do anything to get the chance to bang me. So I let her, and in return I finally got all that laundry done, including Jas and Em's. Small price to pay to not have to do my most loathed chore.

She smiled again and ran a hand through my hair. I surprised myself and let out a small moan. My body wasn't forgetting just how damn sexy this woman was. When she opened the door I instantly hardened and had to do everything in my power to not ravish her against the doorframe. That vest, her skirt and oh god, those stockings – it was a fantasy that I never knew I had. I knew I had to do something to get my mind off of her sexy little body with curves in all the right places. Then I remembered the reason for me even being there.

She tried to play innocent but I knew that was bull, she could bluff with the best of them and then when she laid into about all the shit the guys and I did over the past months, well let's just say I was getting hard hearing her say "fuck" a lot. We were past all that shit now, I had laughed at her, she threatened me with public humiliation – which I knew she was _not_ bluffing about – and had ended up like this.

Her between my legs, touching my face, running her hands through my hair and doing everything right to get my gears going. I don't know if it was purposefully or what but as long as she kept touching me I was going to be putty in her hands.

I moved my hand to her hip and pulled her closer to me, letting my hard cock rub slightly against her thigh. I knew she could feel me because her hips thrust slightly towards the site of all my tension.

"Edward, there's a few more things I want to talk to you about." She purred into my ear.

Ugh talk. I hate that word; it was the opposite of having sex. I looked up at her.

"Talk? What about?" I asked, whispering into her ear softly. "We could be doing so much more than talking." I planted a soft kiss on her neck and pulled back to look at her.

I must have caught her off guard because that beautiful blush in her face now crept down her neck and she was breathing a bit heavier. I gave her a cocky smile and waited for her to answer.

"Oh, just put something in action to stop this from happening again." She looked at me. "You know, so that it doesn't come to this again." She smiled sweetly and bit her bottom lip. Gah, fuck me please.

"Well, of course. How about I talk to the guys about not screaming during their Halo matches?" I offered.

"How about you teach the guys how to actually play the game a little better that they aren't dying every 3 seconds?" She countered. Feisty – I love it.

"Alright, well how about we keep it down to a gentle roar?" I licked my bottom lip and smiled.

"Well I was thinking," She leaned in and brushed her chest against my arm and sent goose bumps flying all over my body. Laying her hand on my thigh and squeezing it softly she continued talking but I couldn't understand anything except the contact her skin was making with mine.

I leaned in and kissed her collarbone, allowing myself a look down her shirt and good god I'm glad I did. I could barely make out the lingerie that was barely covering her tits, it looked like silk and I wanted to know more.

"Edward? Does that sound okay to you?" Her voice took me out of my cleavage induced daze and I simply nodded not knowing what I was agreeing to. She let out a little squeal, god I hoped she made that noise in bed too. "So that's not too early right?"

"No, it's fine." I shook my head again.

"Oh and one more thing," She nipped at my ear lobe and whispered, "You think you can tell the sluts that you bang to keep it down?" With that she kissed my neck the same way she had kissed Jasper's last night. Now I knew why his eyes bugged out of his head, I was surprised that mine had managed to not pop out yet.

"Oh honey, I don't bang sluts. I'm clean thank you." Okay, so I was telling a bit of lie with the slut thing, but I knew my shit was clean. "But I'll try not to make them scream so loud."

"You really think that it's you making them scream like that?" She asked, raising one eyebrow and running her fingertips up and down my arm.

"No, I don't think so." I leaned in, lightly running my tongue along her earlobe and said, "I know so." I bit down on her ear softly and grabbed her ass, making her moan. "See, I bet I could make you scream."

"Really now?" She stepped back and looked at me, tugging on the hem of her shirt. "What makes you think I wouldn't be the one making _you_ scream?"

I stood up, letting my frame tower over her and giving me the slight advantage of being able to look down her shirt and talk to her at the same time. I'd have to remember to thank my parents for those genetics someday.

She looked up at me through hooded eye lids, and placed her hand on the waistband of my PJ bottoms that I had never bothered changing out of. The feeling of her skin on mine was electric, needed to feel those hands all over my body and not just those hands. I wanted her lips all over me, especially on mine.

"You think you've got what it takes?" I challenged her back. I put my hand on her neck and ran my hand through her hair.

"No, I don't think so. I know so." She grinned using my words against me and then a look of pure lust flashed in her eyes. Before I could even think I felt her lips on my collarbone, trailing up to my neck and then over my jaw line. I couldn't stand the teasing anymore and I placed a finger under her jaw and lead her straight to my lips. She let out a small whimper before our lips collided.

Passion and fire, lust and want, need and desire passed between our lips. Hungrily I licked her bottom lip, pleading for access to her warm mouth and without hesitating she granted me it. I let my tongue slip into her awaiting warmth and let a moan out into her mouth which seemed to turn her on because I felt one of her hands gripping my hair and the other holding tightly onto my ass.

She pulled back slightly and I let out a small growl when our mouths disconnected. She caught my lip between her teeth and gently sucked it, then without warning as she tugged my hair and caused my head to tilt backwards, she bit down on my lip. This new position opened my neck up to her and she began assaulting that with her soft lips.

Alternating between nipping at my neck and placing chaste kisses on it, I had started to tug on the bottom of her shirt, lifting it slightly so that I could place my hands directly on her skin. She gasped slightly and then let her body relax into mine, fitting almost perfectly in my arms as I pulled her closer to me and back towards the bed.

She pushed me back slightly and walked towards the iHome.

"Wait a minute – you're not taping this right?!" Paranoia filled my voice.

"No silly." She grinned and looked down at the iPod, and looking at me she said, "I'm just getting a little music in case you scream a little too loud." I laughed and shook my head as she started walking back towards the bed.

**BPOV**

I began to hear the sounds of Fiona Apple's "Criminal" spill out of the iHome speakers and devious smile came across my face. I let my body sway to the music and as I walked back towards my bed and the sexy hunk of man that was lying on it, I took in the sight that was him.

He was wearing some flimsy PJ bottoms that did nothing to hide the tent that had been forming over the past hour. Not that I needed to see it, I had felt him against my thigh earlier and I swear, if there was a dry spot on my panties it was a miracle. I reached down and lifted my shirt up slightly, wanting to draw this out as long as possible. Letting my hips move back and forth to the beat, I pulled my shirt up and off, dropping it as I took a step and closed the gap between me and my bed. Edward, taking my cue took his shirt off and threw it on the floor.

As the song intensified I crawled up onto the bed and pushed Edward down. I stood up above him, giving him a clear view up my skirt. Running my hands over my body I took the time to caress every inch of my exposed skin. I loved doing this to him; I could see the torture in his eyes as he took in the sight of me. I knew he wanted me to drop the bra but I couldn't just unveil the goodies without a little bit of work on his part.

I sunk down, straddling him and hovered over him slightly. I let my fingers run over his stomach and touch the muscles that I had been dying to feel ever since I saw them last night. I brought my head down and lightly flicked my tongue against his nipple. Watching it harden, I traced a light circle with the tip of my tongue around it, and then suddenly I bit down.

"Oh fuck Bella." He groaned. His hands flew to the back of my head and pulled me towards him. His mouth found mine eagerly and he quickly began nibbling on my bottom lip. I moaned and squirmed against him, feeling him hard against my thigh I knew just how bad he wanted this. I wonder if he knew how soaked my panties were because of him.

Well he was about to find out as I took one of his hands and led it to my chest. Without hesitation he reached behind me and unsnapped my bra swiftly. He must have done this a few times, I was impressed. I let the fabric fall off me and leaned back slightly, relishing in the feeling of his hands on me. I almost lost it when I felt his thumb graze my nipple. Seriously, this needed to happen now. I can't take it.

I looked down at him, looking into his eyes I saw the same lust reflected in him that I knew was in mine. He sat up slightly and pushed me back, I propped myself up on my elbows and watched as he leaned forward and grabbed the bottom of my skirt. In one swift movement he had it off and was working on undoing my garter and stockings when I stopped him.

"Leave them on."

His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he reached between my thighs and grabbed the thin fabric of my thong, and ripped it off me. The sound of the fabric tearing sent a new wave of arousal through me and longed for the feeling of his hand on my thigh again.

"Pants… off." My words were few but to the point, my breathing heavy with anticipation. He didn't need me to repeat my request because as soon as I finished saying it, his pants were off. I said a little prayer, thanking God for giving Edward the foresight to go commando last night, and well, for blessing him in _all_ the right areas.

"Sounds like someone's horny." Edward's mouth was next to my ear, his breath hot and sticky. "You ready to scream yet?" He kissed my neck then let his tongue drag down my neck and down to my collarbone. He started massaging one of my breasts with his hand while assaulting the other with his tongue, swirling it around my nipple, and nipping it with his teeth. Every contact he made sent shivers down my spine and I could feel the aching between my legs. I needed relief soon.

Sitting up fully I pushed him back, I needed to get control back. I crawled on top of him and pressed my bare chest against his. I licked his bottom lip and smiled. I reached down and grabbed his cock, marveling at the feel of it in my hand. I began stroking him slowly, hearing him hiss my name only encouraged me and I took that as a sign to go faster.

Sliding myself down his body I began planting small kisses across his chest, allowing my tongue to trace the contours of his body and taste the light layer of sweat that began to form on his skin. When I got to the faint trail of hair under his belly button I stopped.

Looking up at him I gently placed a kiss on the tip of his throbbing dick, and then licked my lips. "Now, Mr. Cullen – are _you_ ready to scream?"

Before he had a chance to answer I slid him into my mouth and began to stroke him with my tongue. God, he tasted amazing, I was tempted to make him cum right then so I could really taste him, but I knew better than that.

I felt his hands on the back of my head and I slid him further into my mouth. I used my hand to stroke the exposed part of his cock while swirling my tongue around the head. I felt him pull on my hair and I let out a moan around him. Pulling myself off him for a second I looked up and said, "Tell me what you want."

"Bella… I want you." His voice was husky and deep. "I need to fuck your sweet little pussy." He pulled me up to him, positioning himself between my slick folds as I sat up. I could feel the tip of him near my entrance and he grasped my hips firmly.

"Now." As he said that last word he thrust upward and into me, causing me to scream his name loudly.

"Fuck Edward, a little warning." I said half joking because I was way too distracted with the fact that Edward's dick fit me perfectly. I have had men, some too big and too many too small but Edward was just right. Like in that three bears story. I just let him fill me, savoring every little twitch his cock made and slowly tightening my walls around him.

"God Bella… fuck what was that?" He groaned after I had tightened around him and I laughed.

"Just a little something special." I grinned. "Now, enough talking – more fucking."

I started rocking my hips back and forth, as his grip got tighter on my waist. His fingers were digging into my skin and I loved the pain. I leaned back and started playing with my tits, kneading them and tweaking my nipples. Each new sensation sent a wave of pleasure through my body and to my aching core.

There was no speaking, only grunts and moaning but that's all that needed to be said. Hearing Edward moan was the sexiest thing I'd have heard in my life. I smiled and started bouncing on his cock faster.

"Edward… faster…." I barely whispered, but he must have heard me because before I knew it he was slamming my hips down onto him at a frenzied pace.

"Yes Bella… oh fuck… yes…" Each word was strained and breathy and said out of complete pleasure. I nudged my hips sideways and he took the hint, holding onto me we rolled and soon he was on top with my legs wrapped around him.

I arched my back up and let out a long moan consisting of Edward and a string of expletives that would make a sailor blush. I felt Edward's mouth on my neck, biting into my flesh. The pain was indescribably wonderful and I reached up and started clawing at his back.

I let my nails dig into his back and he threw his head back and shuddered. With that he grabbed my leg and lifted it onto his shoulder. With a renewed fervor he began plowing into me, thrusting harder and deeper than before.

"Oh god Edward, I'm so close." I could feel the familiar tightening in my stomach and I knew I was minutes away from pure pleasure. Edward leaned forward and began stroking my clit with his long fingers, pushing me closer and closer to the edge. He was thrusting slower now, taking long and calculated strokes with his cock.

"I want to cum for you, make me cum." I was egging him on. I needed release and I needed it now. Slowly adding pressure to the stroke on my clit, I was almost begging him to give me that last little bit that I needed.

As if he was reading my mind, he suddenly pinched hard on my clit and began slamming into me with such intensity that I immediately lost it. Screaming his name, I arched my back and clawed at the sheets. I let myself get lost in the pure ecstasy that I was feeling. I was riding out the waves of pleasure when I opened my eyes, not realizing that I had shut them and saw Edward's face.

There was sweat on his forehead and his brows were furrowed. I wanted to make him cum, I needed him to feel that release, to feel what I had just experienced.

"Edward," I said hoarsely. "Cum for me, I need to feel you cum."

"Yeah, keep talking like that Bella – fuck I'm so close." He replied while lowering my leg down. I had a better idea. I sat up slowly and pushed him back a little, he groaned slightly at the loss of contact but I gave him a "trust me" look as I turned around.

I heard him groan loudly at the sight of my lace clad ass and he was stroking himself while taking in the sight of me. I got on all fours and assumed my favorite position. I looked behind me and beckoned him forward with my finger and he scooted forward and slid into my awaiting pussy easily. Oh shit, fuck, he was amazing.

I let him set the pace and matched his, thrusting me ass back towards him. Feeling him deeper in me was even more amazing than before. I arched my back up slightly and took one of Edward's hands from my hips. Pulling him forward slightly I placed his hand on my attention deprived chest. Taking my cue he cupped my breast before pulling on my nipple and pinching it slightly. I could feel my stomach tightening against I and I reached to gently stroke my clit.

"Yeah, Bella. Play with yourself." Edward was in control and I was completely okay with this. I threw my head back and let out a moan. I felt his hand leave my hip and then make a connection with my ass. This new sensation brought me even closer as I was nearing my second orgasm.

"Fuck, Edward…"

"Bella, I'm close. I want you to play with your clit and cum for me again."

I began pulling on my clit and adding a little more pressure to my strokes. I could feel my orgasm pending. I rocked my hips back and forth and slammed into him hard. I increased my strokes and before I knew it I let out a loud moan and kept chanting his name. The pleasure was too much for Edward and a few thrusts later I heard him scream my name and I could feel him cumming in me. His cock was twitching inside of me and we rode out our mutual orgasms together.

The room smelled like sex and the air was filled with pants and soft moans. I collapsed on the bed and rolled onto my back. Edward was lying next to me, his breaths short and a goofy look in his eye.

I propped myself up and looked at him. Grinning like a fool I brushed a few strands of hair out of his face.

"Well, Edward…" I laughed quietly. My heart was pounding in my chest and I knew he could hear it but so what? I had just had mind blowing sex, I'm allowed a minute. "That was amazing."

"Bella, that's not even the word for it." He grabbed my hand and placed it over his chest. His heart was beating fast, and he squeezed my hand slightly. "But I think I won."

"Won?"

"I told you I could make you scream my name." He smiled that crooked smile at me before he had a chance to react to the pillow I threw at him. I grabbed my bathrobe and told him I was running to the bathroom really quick. I slipped my phone in the pocket and headed down the hall.

I finished up my business then sent a text to Rose and Alice.

_**Girls-**_

_**Operation Edward – Success!**_

_**-Bella**_

As I entered the room I leaned against the door jamb and watched as Edward was lying on my bed, hands behind his head and his eyes were closed. He looked so peaceful. Well, he wasn't going to stay like that for long.

I crawled onto the bed and whispered in his ear, "Want to try it with the stockings off?"

His eyes shot open and he looked at me, with a mischievous smile he grabbed my waist and pulled me on top of him and said, "Bella Swan, you are going to be the death of me."

**A/N: Well there you are. A little lemon for your troubles. You are all truly amazing. The next two chapters are going to be A/J and then R/E and then possibly the end.**

**I want to thank all my reviewers, you guys totally rock. I want to get another 40 or so reviews, they really do inspire me! Thanks so much!!!**

**R&R R&R R&R**


	7. Guess Who?

**A/N: Okay, please don't shoot me. A combination of family drama, school drama and work drama has stifled my creativity. But THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to everyone who helped by reviewing and keeping my spirits up. This is a little shorter, but better something than nothing. And thanks to** **Esmi76 for the chapel setting, don't get your hopes up about the characters though! I'm a little sneaky like that. I decided to do this chapter a different way, I really hope you like it. **

**As always, shout out to my number one beta bitch - CaughtMyselfFalling.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer owns all. I just get this kick ass imagination of mine.  
**

**?MalePOV (Flashbacks in **_**Italics**_**)**

I can't believe I was actually meeting her. I mean, seriously? I knew that we had something special last night and then to wake up to that in my email, I had no idea where this chick's head was.

Mmm, last night. Nothing in the world could have prepared me for that night, and I'm glad I was caught off guard. It's not like I hadn't even seen the beautiful creature walking around campus, always in the sexiest outfits, carrying her books in that oversized designer bag. She was always surrounded by the other two, walking, talking and laughing. I never had the balls to approach her and I even entertained the possibility that she lived just one floor below me. But last night, seeing her in her element just totally fierce and firey, I was definitely not prepared for that.

I pulled my jacket closer to my body and hastened my pace. Spotting the woman of my … well last night I would have said dreams, but after this morning I knew it could quickly change to nightmares, I began to get slightly nervous.

"Hey." Great opener Cullen, way to go!

"Hey yourself." Her voice was laced with annoyance, anger and something that sounded along the lines of regret.

"So…" I looked around, why she picked such an open area to talk about something like this perplexed me. She must have noticed that I was slightly antsy.

"Let's take this somewhere a little more private." She was reading my mind. I nodded and simply followed her in the opposite direction I had been walking. There was a silence in the air that I didn't know how to fill. This chick must be doing something to my brain because I always knew what to say to fill a silence.

She held the door open and I took in where she had taken me. Ah, the old Chapel that was barely used anymore. Only for alumni meetings and religious holidays, other than that it was basically abandoned. It was still open for students though, with all religious services provided – confession, sermons, even marriages if you were so inclined.

I stepped inside and sat down, motioning for her to do the same, thanking God that it was early and the place was empty. She sat down next to me and turned to face me.

I felt my voice catch in my throat and barely croaked out the one word that was plaguing my mind, "Why?"

She didn't look shocked or taken off guard; she actually looked a little relieved – probably at the fact that I was the one bringing up the topic and not her.

"You should know." Her voice was barely above a whisper and I moved closer to hear her better.

"I mean, I know why – the noise and stomping and all that – but I want to hear it from you." I answered her as best I could. I knew we were loud – but we were men, and therefore loud.

She huffed. A crease formed in the center of her forehead and I wanted desperately to make it go away. She was annoyed, most likely at my ignorance, but I let her stew a little.

"Really Cullen? You really think it's just about noise?" She spat at me. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips and I almost died. Ugh, that tongue – I would kill to feel her lick me all over… stop it Cullen, focus man!

"I'm really sorry but I don't know what else you want from me?" I was truly confused.

"Men…" she said to herself, but our proximity allowed me to hear. Sighing she looked at me, a defeated look overtook her eyes. "Cullen, this about so much more than noise. It's about manning up. It's about thinking beyond yourself, it's about so much more than noise …. You know what? I'm done."

She turned to stand up and I caught myself reaching for her and grabbing her hand before she took a step. Tensing up, she pulled away quickly and turned to stare at me.

"Don't you ever grab me."

Her voice was laced with venom and dropped her hand quickly. I retreated as far back as the hard pew would allow me. Hanging my head in shame I couldn't bear to see her like this. She hadn't walked away but rather moved to a few pews up, letting me know that this conversation wasn't over but she needed time before it could start again.

"I'm sorry…" I said, knowing she couldn't hear me but praying that she did. What was it about this girl, she just seemed so fragile and last night it had been like nothing could stop her. I racked my brain and tried to think about my past indiscretions.

Ten minutes passed before she stood up and motioned for me to follow her. Eagerly I jumped up and walked towards her. She led me into one of the offices off to the side of the pulpit and sat on the desk in there. I took the chair and stared at her intensely, willing her to tell me just what the hell was going on.

"Alright, here's the thing. I'm going to give you some basic rules about common courtesy and you're going to agree or else that little video of you will be the number one hit on CampusGossip." Her voice was strong and I knew she wasn't kidding.

"Okay, but - "

"No 'buts'. I talk, you listen. That's it." She continued. "You three _will_ apologize to us formally by taking us out to dinner and a movie." I grinned slightly at the fact that I would get to see her again even though I seemed to piss her off. "Then, you will please limit the recreations of the latest WWE moves you saw that night. Not to mention, there will be a noise curfew."

I nodded and she smiled slightly. Ah, thank god a smile – that's what I wanted to see.

"Can I ask just one question?" I said quietly.

"Go ahead."

"What was all the stuff you were talking about earlier? About thinking beyond myself and stuff? I really didn't get the hidden message you were trying to convey." I stated honestly.

"I didn't really think that you would. Does the name Victoria ring a bell?"

My eyes bugged out slightly. How the hell did she know about that? I hadn't even told the others about that.

"Ah so it does. Well, I'm going to let you think about her for a second and see if you can connect the dots."

_First Semester – Masquerade Halloween Party_

_I couldn't believe some of the things these girls wore that passed as costumes. I mean, really? REALLY? Were they trying to torture us? It's not like they had to try hard, but seriously, this was ridiculous. There was this chick dressed up like a fairy or ghost or something. I remember feeling her eyes on me all night and then she disappeared. A few hours later and a lot of drinks later, I realized that I was searching for her in the crowd of people that was rapidly growing because two more kegs showed up. I turned to find the group I came with when the crowd lurched and a beautiful creature fell into my arms.  
_

_After steadying herself she gave me a once over, smiling slightly. _"_Oh don't you look sexy …" she paused to read my badge. " Officer McNasty." She purred in my ear. _

"_Well, well. Look at you." She was dressed like an angel – not a fairy, short white mini skirt, tight white tube top, white stocking and stilettos and topped with a pair of angel wings. On her face was an old fashioned masquerade-style mask, hiding her features. She wore wig that gave her pin straight white hair, complete with a halo and sparkles covering her body. _

"_Does heaven know you're missing?" I flashed her a smile and she giggled slightly._

"_That sir, is the cheesiest line I've ever heard. And I think I'm drunk enough to fall for it." She licked her lips. "But only if you catch me."_

_I grinned, knowing I had this in the bag – it's not like I was an angel myself and I could always go for a little lovin. I reached down and adjusted her halo slightly. I let my fingertips drag over her cheek and watched her eyes light up._

"_So sweetness, what's your name?" I was feeling gutsy and wanted to see where this could go. Adjusting my mask, I gave her a sly smile._

"_Well, you can just call me Victoria." She giggled slightly and looked up at me and a flicker of some emotion came across her eyes. "So, what brings you here chief?" _

_I adjusted my belt and gun holster on the cop outfit I was wearing. "Just enjoying the night, hoping to catch some beautiful woman's eye, and I seem to have succeeded."_

_Her eyes lit up and she smiled sweetly. Grabbing my hand, we walked over to the makeshift bar and filled our cups. After a few more drinks and a lot more flirting, we started making our way towards a quieter area of the party. Touching and accidental brushing led to lustful stares and a tangible sexual tension. Not being able to stand it anymore, I leaned in and whispered into her ear, "So you want to get out of here?" Letting my lips linger on her skin, I smiled into her neck and placed a soft kiss on her skin._

_She shuddered slightly and nodded her head. Before I knew what was happening I was being pulled into a random room filled with coats. Without missing a beat she turned and jumped on me, pulling my face into hers and attacking my lips. _

_The alcohol was in full effect, and I contemplated the little voice inside my head – the one that told me I should stop, that this wasn't right and I didn't even know her last name. But that voice was quickly silenced by the moan that escaped her lips._

_Clothes flying, skin touching skin, the smell of sex infusing the air. She pulled my hair. I bit her neck. There was no space between us as our bodies connected and moved together. I watched as she reached her ultimate pinnacle and I let myself get lost in the vision of her cumming. My orgasm shocked the hell out of me; it was more intense than anything I had ever felt. I pulled her close to me, our breaths the only noise to be heard. Feeling her warm body on me I let myself slip into the unconsciousness that was calling my name._

_First Semester – The next day_

_Shit, where the fuck was I? And why the hell did it feel like Michael Flately was doing his greatest hits in my head? I opened one eye and saw a poster on the wall that didn't belong to me. Tempting fate I opened my other eye, blinking several times to try to and take in all my surroundings. I made a move to sit up and realized that there was something holding me to the bed. A small hand was lying on my chest, attached to the arm of … _

_Shit._

_What did I do? Without a second thought I maneuvered myself out of her death grip and replaced it with a pillow, hoping that would fool her long enough for me to make my escape. Grabbing random articles of clothing, I quickly dressed and took one last look at the naked creature in the foreign bed. She really was beautiful, but I wasn't in the mood for a relationship or having some girl stalk my ass._

_But I couldn't just leave her like that. So I did the next best thing, grabbing a scrap of paper and a pen I wrote her a quick note._

I was knocked out of my flashback by her voice reading the words I was about to remember myself.

"… I never meant for this to happen. I'm sorry." She said quietly. The familiar looking paper was clutched tightly in her hand and her eyes were shut. I wondered how many times she looked at that piece of paper, reading it to herself and wondering about the meaning behind it all. And well, it looked like I was going to get my chance to find out.

"Shit." I whispered to myself. I was never going to dig myself out of this hole.

**A/N: I know that it's a little short, but I have faith that you guys will stick it out until I get the next POV up, and yes they will be matching POVS ( I don't want to confuse myself, lol). But thank you so much for waiting, and I know you won't have to wait much longer, I've got the next chapter started! **

**As always - R&R R&R R&R  
**


	8. Mystery Solved

**A/N: Ok, it's time for the big reveal! And I know you all are waiting patiently and excited about who it is. Some of you guessed right, but don't worry, I didn't let you know. I think that this has been a really difficult chapter to write for me because it's something I hope no one has to deal with – the emotions that she is going through – and I really just wanted to make sure I did it justice. Oh yeah, mini poll at the bottom in the author's note, plus a little surprise!**

**As always – CaughtMyselfFalling – my main bitch, I love you and I can't do it without ya. **

**Without further ado, the continuing saga of **_**A Night to Remember…**_

**Disclaimer: Steph. Meyers owns all twilightly things, I just help by smutting her characters up a bit!**

**?FemalePOV**

I sat back on the desk, watching him try to figure out the connection between me and the name. It was, interesting to say the least, watching the emotions flash across his face. I let myself wander back to the exact moment when I figured out that this man was someone from my past.

"_Guys, come here!" Bella squealed._

_I rolled my eyes and got off my bed and walked over to Bella's computer and looked at the screen. She was, as usual, Facebook stalking – this time it was Edward and I had to hold in a giggle. I told her that if college didn't work out she could always make a living being a high tech private eye – I swear, give her a first name and the first letter of the last and she could find whoever you were looking for. Sometimes she didn't even need that, it was scary._

_I wasn't really paying attention until a picture flashed up on the screen and I felt my heart drop into my stomach. The background was hard to discern but it was obvious that it was a party, a Halloween party at that – the cobwebs and slutty girls gave it away. But that wasn't the important part, the really interesting part were the three men standing front and center. They were all dressed differently but only one stood out. To the left of Edward, who was in the middle, was a pair of eyes I had grown to love, the same slightly curly hair that my fingers itched to run through and the mouth that I wanted to devour with my own._

_Gasping I ran back to my desk and searched through the mess of papers, finally finding the slightly crumpled and inconspicuous white piece of paper. The writing on it was smudged by hours of silent tears but it didn't matter. I had memorized the words after reading it five times before letting the words sink in. I closed my eyes and silently began reciting them to myself:_

'_Victoria –  
I have never had a night like last night. But it was a mistake. I never meant for this to happen. I'm sorry.'_

I hadn't realized I whispered the last part out loud. My eyes were clenched shut and it took everything in me not to cry. I finally opened my eyes and made contact with his beautiful eyes. I allowed myself to get caught up in their vulnerability, the way that the light hit them and there was a sparkle that was quickly overshadowed by the hurt and shame in them.

"Why?" That was the only word that escaped my lips. I looked away not able to keep his gaze anymore for fear of exposing myself anymore than I already had. I cleared my throat and repeated myself a little louder now, "Why? Why leave? Why not wake me up and give me a fighting chance? Why not give this a chance? Why?"

I jumped off the desk and threw the note at him. He was silent, his face a perfect mask. Completely emotionless and void, I think it was shock. I took his silence as a cue to continue my little rant.

"Do you know what it's like to wake up from one of the greatest nights of your life and realize that it was all in passing? To feel like every word that was spoken between us was just a line, another way to coax the young, dumb co-ed out of her panties for a little fun? No, YOU GOT TO LEAVE SO YOU DON'T KNOW!" I screamed at him out of frustration and began pacing at a frantic pace. "Say something…. SAY SOMETHING!"

The silence in the room was deafening. I closed my eyes and though back to that morning.

_First semester – the next day_

_I was woken up by the blinding sun coming through the blinds in my room. Wait, not my room – the room at in the Delta Rho Kappa frat house where the campus' biggest Halloween party was held last night. I remembered arriving with my girls, dressed like an angel and seeing the sexiest cop in existence. There was flirting and drinking, more flirting and a lot more drinking. Eventually we ignored everyone else and left to have our own party – for 3 straight hours. I grinned just thinking about how sore I was going to be today and how I was going to love it. _

_I opened my eyes slightly and cleared my throat to say good morning to him when I realized that I was alone. Sitting up I grabbed for my clothes and after putting myself back together slightly I saw the note on the edge of the bed. Swallowing the lump in my throat filled with dread and shame I read the writing on the page. My head swam as I soaked in the words, reading them over and over and over until I realized I was shaking. I pulled my phone out and called Bella, telling her I needed her to come and get me because I really didn't trust myself to take that 'Walk of Shame' by myself. I let the words swirl around my head and I broke down in that lonely and strange room surrounded by his scent and the memories we had made not even 10 hours ago…_

"I'm sor-" He began. His words – especially _those_ words – brought me back to the present and the issue at hand.

"NO! Say anything but that. I don't want your apologies, I want your explanation." I shot back at him.

His mouth opened and closed a few times and I could see the gears turning in his head. I wanted nothing more to punch him in the face, and then hold him close to me. I just wanted so hard to believe whatever he was going to say, but there was just a part of me that was so scared of getting close just to be crushed and defeated again.

"I can't believe what I've done." His voice was barely above a whisper and strained. "I was stupid, although you know that already. I just, really never thought that I would ever see you again."

"Oh so you just always go around with random girls you meet at parties and fuck them?" I wasn't holding back and I knew that my words stung.

"No, no!" He was getting angry – good. "I _meant_ that I didn't think I would ever see you again so I didn't know how to react. I didn't know if you were going to wake up and think that this was just a giant drunken mistake or that I was just a faceless John who caught your eye. I had no idea what to think and I realize that leaving without talking about it with you was probably the stupidest thing I could have done, but I did it in the name of self-preservation."

I gawked at him. That wasn't exactly what I was thinking but it did give me the perfect opportunity to turn this around on him.

"So you decided that instead of feeling all those scary and awkward emotions that you would just let ME take the brunt of all of them? That it was more okay to make me feel worthless all in the idea of … self-preservation." I spat the last word at him. "Self-preservation, my ass. Cowardice – that's what that is. You would rather make me hurt instead of facing it yourself, you ran away from a scary situation instead of dealing with it."

He stared at me a look of pure guilt on his face and I smiled smugly. Ha, I knew it.

"I'm a coward." He said quietly, more to himself than to me but I knew that he meant for me to hear it.

I really didn't expect him to outwardly admit it but I shook my head and said, "Excuse me?"

"I'm a coward. A fucking coward. I can't believe it, I really never thought about how you would feel, and I can't really explain how sorry I am that you've cried over me. I never wanted that." His voice was quiet but confident and I could only hear truth in it. I let my guard down slightly and lifted his chin up slightly.

"Hey, I'm up here. Look at me." I look at him and smiled slightly. "This is something that's been plaguing my mind for awhile and I guess I really just needed …wait, how did you know that I cried over this?" I was curious because I didn't remember telling him.

"The note, the letters are smeared and it looks like it is almost unreadable, but I have a feeling those words will never leave your mind." He said sheepishly. "I know you don't want to hear the words but may I please apologize?"

I bit my bottom lip and shook my head slightly.

"I just cannot believe how much I've hurt you. I am so sorry that these words cut into your perfect soul and made you think any less of yourself. You should never be made to feel any less than you are – perfect. I could apologize and say 'I'm sorry' until I'm blue in the face but I know that it wouldn't take the hurt away or erase the memory." His large hands grabbed mine and held them tenderly. "I'm sorry but I promise you that if you give me a second chance to prove myself I will be nothing than more than everything for you."

I blinked back the tears in my eyes and allowed myself to be absorbed by the words coming from this beautiful man's mouth. I leaned forward and kissed him softly, a tender and genuine kiss. Our lips fit together perfectly and there was no rush or hesitancy in it. It was his way of letting me know that he truly was sorry and it was a way for me to let him know that I accepted that. I finally let the tears spill out of my eyes and smiled slightly. Pulling back I felt his calloused thumbs wiping the stray tears off my cheeks.

"I want you to know something though. Just because I kissed you and just because you apologized doesn't mean that I'm going to let this go completely, there will always be a part of me that will worry and be scared, but I do trust you more than before and I do believe your words." I smiled at him through cloudy eyes.

"Are you alright, why are you crying?" His voice was panicked and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh… these are happy tears you silly man!" I grinned and let out a small chuckle.

He grinned and his smile lit up the room. I had never seen him so happy and I grabbed the note off his lap and began ripping it up into little pieces. I was finally letting my part of my past go and embracing my future and hopefully it was one staring this hunk of man sitting in front of me.

"So, last night was fun, eh?" He asked with a sly smile on his face. "I personally think that we should steal that game and have a little one-on-one game. And let's just say we can skip the drinking parts." He waggled his eyebrows and grabbed me, pulling me onto his lap and nuzzled my neck.

"Oh Jasper…"

**A/N: Okay, I know that was my shortest chapter to date but I really wanted to get you guys an update. And I know it's been like 2 chapters without smut – I know, sac religious - but I promise that next chapter will be one of our lucky couples getting it on. *cue sex music***

**What I want from you are … well REVIEWS! And this time I'm going to take a book from some of my favorite authors and offer you a little sneak peek into the sexy times ahead. So, leave me a review and get a little smut in your inbox – it's a total win-win! **

**Mini Poll: What is your favorite sexy time song? Your theme song for getting it on or a song that just makes you wanna drop your panties when you hear it? Let me know in your review!**

**R&R R&R R&R**


	9. Birthmarks & Beginnings

**A/N: Here it is, the R/E chapter. From this point on it will be told mainly through Bella or Edward's POV with a few guest POVs as we go. I'm thinking if the response is high enough I may do an outtake from a certain POV in this chap. More about this in my bottom A/N. Thank you so much for the wait and the reviews on the last chapter, you are all more awesome than I even thought possible. **

***Bows down* I'm not worthy!**

**More notes at the bottom – on with the show!**

**RPOV**

I tugged at my sweater, smoothing it out and pulling it closer to my body as I checked the time on my phone again.

Great, Emmett was now 10 minutes late and I was getting impatient. At this rate I was getting ready to just leak out the video and watch the sparks fly.

"Oh la la, Mikey G likes." I shivered when I heard that voice. Dear god, not today… please not today. I slowly turned around to the direction of the voice.

"Mikey wants to know what a beautiful thing like you is doing in a library?" A blond Guido I knew as Mike Newton or "Mikey G" as he liked to refer to himself was standing with his hands at his sides – one holding a pair of aviators and the other with a bottle of tanning lotion. Ugh as if this could get any worse.

I looked at him with a sneer on my face, it was almost sad that he thought he was in my league. He could have been, minus the pink polo with the extra starched and popped collar, the odd shade of orange his skin was because of all the tanning beds and the fact that he used more hair products than me. And just to make it worse, he spoke in the 3rd person.

I scoffed and turned my back to him, sending out "stay the fuck away" vibes as strong as possible. But like the little twerp that he is, did not get the memo.

"Rose-a-lie, baby, come on. Mikey doesn't beg but he may make an exception in your case." He moved closer to me, his breath reeked of onions and mint – ew. "You know Mikey can show you a better time than these books. Mikey thinks that it's time you got it on with him – but be careful not to fall for him, he leaves a trail of dropped panties and broken hearts." His pec muscles flexed slightly and he gave me a seductive smile? I would guess, but it came out looking like something on the face of a constipated toddler.

"Mike, before you try to get with this," I gestured to myself. "you need to do a few things – drop the fake 'Big Man on Campus' act because we know you're not, stop fake-n-baking because you're turning a scary shade of orange and for God sakes man, less is more!" I smacked him on the back of the head and then wiped the excess hair gel onto his shirt emphasizing my point.

"Oh you like it rough huh?" He moved his eyebrows suggestively and I had to squelch the desire to vomit all over him. "Well, Mikey can play that game if you want Rosie." His eyes roamed my body and stopped on my chest, which was now heaving with indignation.

"Rose, he bothering you?" A gruff voice that sent sweet shivers down my body. I looked up and saw that curly head of hair that I so desperately wanted between my thighs… whoa girl – sex later, business first.

"No, he was just leaving." I looked at Mike who seemed frozen to the spot. "Mike – leave."

"Mikey G will go for now, but he know you're going to be knocking on his door, begging for a piece of this before the day is through. Mikey will catch you later Rosie baby." He winked at me and headed off in the other direction.

"What was that –"

"You're late Emmett." I interrupted him. I wanted him to know I had the upper hand in all of this and that we were going to do things on my terms. I crossed my arms and tapped my foot slightly. "Well, do you have a reason?"

"Yeah – I didn't want to smell like a horse's ass when I saw you so I showered, accompanied by the rude awakening that I got this morning a full 3 hours before I even needed to think about being awake. And considering I don't get out of bed before noon on most days, let alone a Friday, just be glad I'm here." He looked me dead in the eyes and licked his lips slowly. I had to give him credit though, he didn't back down but it didn't mean he was off the hook.

"Come." I grabbed his hand, ignoring the sexual energies flowing freely between us. I led him to the elevator and got off on the 4th floor, pulling him towards the more secluded study areas where I knew we wouldn't be bothered.

"Oh secluded. Looks like someone wants to finish what they started last night…" Emmett arched his brown and gave me his dimpled smile. I smiled back at him and promptly dashed his hopes.

"Nope. I just needed somewhere we could talk and not be interrupted." I motioned towards one of the study tables and waited for him to sit. He looked a little wary and took the seat at the head of the table. I sat next to him, flipping my hair over my shoulder and fixed my eyes on him. I turned and opened my mouth but was confused when the voice heard wasn't my own.

"I'm sorry." He said his voice barely above a whisper.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded.

"I said, I'm … sorry."

"Why?" I leaned back slightly and crossed my arms waiting to hear his response.

"Well, I mean, whenever my mom looks at me like that it means that I'm in trouble. So I figured that's what you mean too." He looked down at the table and began tracing the lines of the wood.

"An apology means shit if you don't know why you're saying it. Would you like me to enlighten you?" I sighed. Not waiting for his answer I began. "I don't know what you think is going on but I really just wanted to lay it all on the line. You guys are guys – I can deal with that. You play video games – I can deal with that. But what I can't deal with is the constant noise – it's like you never shut up, like you can't go for more than 20 minutes without screaming or shouting or breaking something! It's unnerving."

Emmett stared at the table some more, and then looked up slowly to meet my eyes. They were filled with a mixture of regret, shame and the tiniest hint of lust.

"It's not that I don't realize that you are humans and therefore have the right to do as you please, I just wish that you would remember that you're not at home anymore and in the real world other people are going to be effected by what you do, whether you know it or not." I finished my mini tirade and stared him straight in the face. Strangely, I was calmer and a lot more civilized about this than I thought I would be, after all, I did lead the "Die Cullen Die" chant after they left last night.

"… in the future."

Ah shit, he was talking wasn't he? Fuck me and my mental tangents.

"Repeat that." I stated, trying to convince him that I just wanted to hear him say it again and not hear it for the first time.

"I _said_ you're right. We didn't really think about our surroundings and thanks to last night and today we will be more aware of this in the future." His eyes softened slightly and there was a look of sincerity to them.

"Alright, now that that's settled, let's get into the real reason we're here." I looked at him with an arched brow and hope he took the bait.

He smirked slightly before resting his hands behind his head. Leaning back slightly he gave me a subtle nod, silently telling me to get on with my statement. I shook my head and let out a sigh.

"Let's cut the bullshit. I want you. You want me. What are you going to do about it?" I called his bluff and waited for his response. He didn't look surprised at all at my bluntness and in fact, was almost expecting it. Cocky bastard.

"A little anxious are we?" His smug smile was now reaching max capacity on his face and I had an overwhelming desire to slap it off. "Well, let's see. I'm in demand baby, what makes you think that I'm even available for you to take advantage of?"

Great. He wanted to play this game. I smiled and decided to play into his hand.

"You mean that last night you didn't feel anything?" I gave him my best doe eyes and looked up through my eye lashes at him. Pausing, I slumped my shoulders down slightly and barely whispered, "God, I am so stupid…"

I had to hold the grin back that I knew was threatening to break through and waited for his response.

I almost jumped out of my seat when I felt his arm on my hand, barely touching me but giving enough sensation to send my body into a whirlwind frenzy. I could hear him scoot his chair closer to me and I felt his breath on my ear. I sucked in a quick breath, praying that he couldn't hear my heart threatening to jump out of my chest or worse, smell the fact that I was so ready for him to just take me on this table – fuck public decency – I needed to get laid.

"I…" His voice was low and husky, and his breath stuck to my skin in the most delicious way. "I call bullshit." His tongue reached out and traced my earlobe lightly and I felt him smile before pulling away and looking at me.

"What?" I almost whisper screamed at him.

"Bullshit Rose, you know that you're hot shit and you know that you can get anyone you want. I don't believe this shy girl routine." His eyes dared me to protest as he leaned forward slightly. "I know you want me, and believe me – I want you just as bad, probably worse. But you don't know jack shit about me. How do you know that I don't have gonasyphaherpalaids?"

I frowned slightly, knowing he was right. "I know Em, and I should have known that you would have seen through my bullshit routine. Plus, I'm too feisty to play shy – Bella pulls that shit off way better than I do."

As if she heard me speaking about her, my phone began buzzing and alerting me that I had a new text from her.

_**Girls-**_

_**Operation Edward – Success!**_

_**-Bella**_

I smiled and sent her back a quick reply and forwarding it to Ali as well.

_**Ladies-**_

_**Still with Em. Let's do lunch at Duffs – Dorm in 30 mins? All 6 of us.**_

_**-Rose**_

Grinning I looked up at Emmett.

"So, since it's almost noon, do you want to get something to eat with the others in a half an hour?" I asked.

"Hell yes. Woman, do I look like I say no to food? I didn't get this way just by looking at it!" He grinned and slapped the table lightly. I stared at his hand that was resting on the table and without thinking picked it up and laced his fingers with mine. It was so middle school but I really couldn't care.

"So Em, I think what we need to do is slow it down slightly and get to know each other. I mean, I don't want to jump into something and find out that you've got a collection of baby mamas spanning the continental US." I grinned and tried to make light of the really vulnerable situation I was now finding myself in.

"I think that's a great idea Rose." His smile was genuine and I couldn't help but think of all the great things that this could hold for us. "But there is something I really need to tell you."

I gulped, god those words were like a death sentence.

"Rose, breathe." I didn't even realize I had been holding my breath and let it out. I took a few small breaths, feeling slightly better as I waited for him to finish. "I just, well I just wanted to tell you that I really feel drawn to you. Like, there was some reason that we met. I sound like a tool don't I?"

My face broke into a huge grin at this point. He was so adorable when he was being honest and open. I couldn't stop myself as I reached up and cupped his cheek with my hand.

"I feel it too." With those four words we sealed our fate. Grinning like idiots in the empty library, our foreheads touching, eyes shut and sitting in complete silence. The buzz of my phone once again broke through our silence and I read the simultaneous acceptances to lunch from the girls and looked at Emmett.

"So, you ready to go? I was thinking Duffs. I could totally go for some killer wings right now!" I stood up and waited for him to follow. He nodded and took my hand as we walked back towards the dorms to meet up with everyone else.

**x-x-x-x**

Just as we were reaching the elevator to our building, Jasper and Alice came into view. I smiled and Alice started off in a full sprint towards me. Bracing myself, she launched herself into my arms giving me a huge hug and whispering softly into my ear.

"Rose, you don't even know the start of it. I think I really like him!" She hissed silently. I nodded and whispered back.

"We're total saps you know that right?" I laughed and set her down. We all rode up to the 6th floor where we girls were located. The guys didn't need anything from their room so they joined us in the hallway. But as we were walking towards the room we heard something strange coming from behind one of the doors.

It sounded like someone being muffled while moaning, and as we approached our room it only got louder.

"Oh…" I started.

"My…" Alice joined in.

"God!" Emmett exclaimed while reaching for the door handle. Before I could stop him he turned the knob and threw the door open. There was screaming and I'm pretty sure a shoe flew by my head before we could get the door shut again. Quickly I turned around, grabbing Alice's hand and pulled her back towards the elevator.

We didn't make it past the next door before I started shaking and the laughter I was holding in couldn't be contained. I promptly fell to the floor and began letting it overtake me. I was guffawing. Me, Rosalie Swan – the epitome of poise and class – was emitting deep and boisterous laughs at catching her best friend in the act.

"Rose… rose…" Alice was shaking me, fear in her voice. I looked up at her, tears in my eyes and make-up running down my face. "Are you alright?!"

"Ali, we just… she was… naked… birthmark…" And with that I started laughing again. I felt Emmett pick me up and sling me over his shoulder. "Hey! Where are we going?"

"Back up to our room until they decide to put some clothes on and join us." Taking the stairs we made our way into their room and settled in on the couches and waited.

**BPOV (**_**30 minutes earlier**_**)**

My phone chirped and got out of bed, and walked over to the desk to grab my phone. Edward swatted my ass and I stuck my tongue out at him while reading the text from Rose. I shot her back a quick yes and turned my eyes back to the man in my bed.

"You hungry?" I grinned, knowing full well that the double entendre would be taken how I meant it. I grabbed my skirt from earlier and threw it on over a new white thong I grabbed out of my dresser.

"Ravenous." His voice was deep and his eyes screamed sex, I held myself back and played this up a little more.

"Okay good, because we're going to meet everyone at Duffs for lunch in 30." I smirked and crossed my arms over my bare chest, remember for a minute that I was only wearing a skirt and thong; I felt a slight blush creep up.

"Well, that doesn't leave us much time now does it?" He threw the blanket back and stood up. "And don't cover those up. I enjoy looking at them too much." He leaned down and began kissing me chastely, letting his tongue flicker out occasionally and tease my lips. My body began heating and my senses were in overdrive and I grabbed the back of his head and held him closer.

He grinned and pulled away slightly, then began grabbing his clothes from off the floor while I tried to catch my breath.

"Hey, where are you going?" I walked back over to the bed and sat down.

"Shower, and change if we're going to meet everyone." He looked at me expectantly. I frowned slightly, my body was all primed and ready for a quick round 2 but he was delaying that. Then a genius idea popped into my head.

I balanced one of my legs on the edge of the bed and looked straight into his eyes fully knowing that I was completely exposed to him now. I let my hand drift down to my thigh and began running my fingertips up and down lightly.

"Oh, well… okay then. I'll see you in a half an hour?" I asked, continuing my ministrations on my leg, venturing to go a little further up until I could feel the heat from my sex on my hand.

He was frozen in place halfway through putting his boxers back on, mouth agape and not daring to move his eyes from where my hand was currently resting. I willed him to just drop trou and come ravish me one more time before everyone gets here.

"You are pure evil you know that." He shook his head but pulled his boxers down nonetheless. Victory to China!

"And I don't hear you complaining so why do you come over and punish me for being such a bad, bad girl?" I leaned back slightly and curled my finger in a 'come here' motion.

He nearly pounced on top of me and I let out a squeal. He pulled my arms up and over my head and began nipping at my lips. What a tease! I arched my body up trying to create the friction I so desperately desired.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. What are you trying to do?" His lips ghosted over mine and I felt his breath wash over my face. "We are going to do this my way. At my pace. You got to play last time, this time it's my turn."

I felt my body react to his words and I shuddered slightly at what this may entail. I needed him worse than the first time and I didn't want to wait for it.

Thankfully I didn't need to as his mouth ascended on mine and he kissed me with a renewed passion. The taste of him only got better with more exposure, I was sure of that. His tongue slipped out and traced my bottom lip and opened my mouth, answering his unasked question.

He chuckled slightly and went back to softly kissing my lips and peppering them with small nips.

"My terms remember." He moved down slightly and began his lip assault on my neck. I couldn't stop the moans that were tumbling from my lips. It was as if he knew my body better than I did and knew everything that I needed and wanted.

"Stand up." His voice was soft but commanding and I did as he said. He pushed me up against the cold wall and I gasped at the feeling of the cool paint against my overheated skin.

"Do you want me to kiss you Bella?" I nodded slightly, looking into eyes and hopefully conveying the lust that was about to consume my being.

"Tell me." He moved his hands to my hips and pressed slightly, without thought I thrust my hips towards him slightly and barely felt the velvet hardness that was standing prominently.

"I want you to kiss me Edward. I want to feel your lips on mine and I want you to tongue fuck my mouth." I said bluntly, blushing furiously at my outburst. I can't believe I said 'tongue fuck'. But before I could feel embarrassed at my slip I was rewarded with him mouth on mine.

Without waiting for permission he shoved his tongue in my mouth and began massaging mine. I melted completely into him, eliciting a small moan from him when I began sucking on his tongue.

He pulled back slightly and bit on my bottom lip, dragging it through his teeth and released it. "When you talk dirty it's so fucking hot." He leaned forward and began kissing me again, cupping my face in his hands.

"Mmmm, god yes!" I moaned into his mouth. I was just reveling in the taste of him. His tongue was rough against mine and the sensation sent me into overdrive.

He pushed me back against the wall and ground his hips into mine. Pulling his mouth away he attacked my neck with his lips, nipping at the tender skin and marking me as his.

"You like that don't you? You love knowing that I'm the one marking you, letting the world know you are…" He paused and looked at me, the intensity in his dark eyes caused me to soak my thong a little more. "… mine."

With that last word he bit down hard onto my neck and I saw stars. I thought I was going to cum right then, the mix of pain only increased the pleasure his kisses were already bringing me.

"Yes…" I half whispered, half moaned. I never wanted another man's hands on me again!

Roughly, he lifted up my skirt and cupped my mound through my useless panties. He knew just how much I wanted him and I could feel just how much he needed me. His fingers traced the edge of the lace and I gasped slightly, trying to create the friction I desperately desired by grinding onto his hand.

"No, no, no. Patience my dear, in due time I will give you what you want. But I'm going to bring you to the edge and back so many times you're going to cum with just one lick of my tongue on your clit." His voice was husky and deep and oozed sex. I rolled my eyes into the back of my head and let myself succumb to him.

I couldn't have stopped the moans if I wanted to. His hands cupped my chest as his fingers began tweaking and pulling my nipples.

"Oh god." I screamed and began panting slightly. "Don't stop." I begged. His hands and lips were working me at a furious pace and I let out another long and loud moan.

Suddenly I heard muffled voices outside the door followed by:

"Oh…"

"My…"

"GOD!"

But before we could react or cover up the door flew open and there was Emmett standing in the doorway staring at us with his mouth hanging open. I screamed, and not out of pleasure this time and bent down out of sight.

"GET OUT!" Edward bellowed and threw his flip flop at the lurking figure in the doorway before the door was promptly shut. I could hear Rosalie laughing in the hallway and it wasn't demure or ladylike and I put my head in my hands.

"Two words." Edward said looking at me. "Buzz. Kill."

I couldn't help the laughter that left my lips as he pulled me up from the floor.

"Now, let's get some clothes on and face the music. We'll have to face them eventually, may as well get a laugh out of it." He looked at me, giving me that crooked smile and his eyes filled with a lightness that was in great contrast to the dark look they held not 2 minutes ago.

We both dressed in whatever we could find. He was stuck in his PJs that he wore down here. I turned down the sex mistress outfit and threw on some jeans, black v-neck shirt and a royal blue zip up.

"Alright, let's go face the music."

We walked up to his room and exchanged a nervous glance before opening the door to the 4 sets of eyes trained on the door.

I decided to stop it before it started.

"All I'm going to say is – at least I got laid in the past 24 hours." I played with the end of my ponytail and my eyes darted over to Edward, waiting for him to say something.

"Atta boy Eddie!" Emmett hollered. He walked over and gave him a pat on the back and Edward just shook his head slightly, a goofy grin on his face. He grabbed some clothes and went to take a shower. I walked in and sat on the only unoccupied bed in the room, which I took to be Edwards.

I saw Alice and Jasper sitting close, but not too close, on his bed and I shot her a 'details later' look and she nodded slightly. Looking around I saw Rose sitting on Emmett's bed, reading a magazine and trying not to say anything.

I sighed. "What Rose? Just let it out, I know you're dying to." I wanted to make this as painless as possible.

Her body began shaking with silent laughter as she struggled to find the words. "Bella, why didn't you lock the door? I mean, come on – common sense!"

I turned a wonderful new shade of red and squared my shoulders. "I did lock the door. But after the first time, I ran to the bathroom and I guess I forgot."

"FIRST TIME!?" This came from Alice as her eyes bugged out slightly.

"Uh, yeah." I muttered. "We were starting round 2 when someone interrupted!" I shot a look at Emmett.

"Sorry Bella." He said sheepishly. "I didn't think you'd be humping my cousin against a wall though."

I had to laugh at his admission and the conversation turned into normal getting to know you stuff. What year everyone was, majors, classes, etc. until Rose said the magic words.

"Newton was out on the prowl today." Her voice was filled with disgust.

I couldn't help it as I gave her my best Mikey G impression.

"Ay yo baby. Mikey G thinks you need to give him a call." I waggled my eyebrows at Rose and then turned to Alice. "Mikey G knows he has what you want. Come on baby, Mikey G needs to tan!"

"What are you laughing at?" We were all in hysterics as Edward walked back in the room.

"Your dick size. Dude it's no wonder you don't bring girls home!" Emmett stated as Edward's face contorted into a mask of anger.

"What the… why were you even looking dude!" He shot back.

"I wasn't but I figured I'd try to see what all the noise was about." He looked at me and winked. Then nudged Rose and said, "Get it? Noise, cause she was moaning!"

We all rolled our eyes and began to make our way to the parking lot. We piled into Emmett's suburban and made our way to lunch. After eating more wings than humanly possible, we came back and hung out in our room.

"So, what do you guys want to do now? I mean, it's a Friday afternoon and none of us have any responsibilities." Jasper asked Alice more than the group.

"I have an idea." I said while walking towards the closet and grabbing the Jenga box. "Round 2 anyone?"

**A/N: **

**Thank you each and everyone that reviews. You make my heart swell and help motivate me when it comes to posting more chapters. I was thinking if people would want to read it, I'd do an outtake of Mike Newton's POV. And let's say that anyone that reviews gets a bigger taste of Mikey G himself.  
**

**But before I bore you more with my ranting and such, I would like to thank my wonderful Buffalo and Heterosexual life partner – _CaughtMyselfFalling_. She has an entry for the forbidden romance contest featuring a yummy soccer playing Edward and a super delicious soccer coach Jasper! Go read & vote on ****goldentemptress's profile!**

**I'm going to start doing a plug at the bottom of my chapters for my current and favorite fics that I'm reading. If you have any suggestions that aren't on my favorites list or one that you've written yourself! I would love to hear it. **

**Currently reading:**

**-****For the love of music**** by ****laurajaexo**

**-****Breaking the Silence ****by SparklingTwilight**

**-****Boys and Girls Come Out to Play**** by ****RAEcouter**


	10. Author's Note & Small Contest

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the fake out- but you just got a new chapter less than 48 hours ago! Lol, so I've decided to try something for this next chapter and involve you loverly, loverly, readers.**

**What I need from you are ideas – anything that you would want the guys and girls to do during this next round of Jenga. Think along the lines of Truth or Dare, but to the extreme. Seriously, do not hesitate to get your perv on. When you place suggestions I want you to specify characters you would want to see this happen to.**

**Now what you'll get out of it – what I will be doing is collecting all the ideas and allowing my BB and Fabulous author CaughtMyselfFalling select 2 or 3 ideas that will be used in the chapter. And as an extra bonus – if your suggestion is used you will receive the next chapter a full 24 hours before anyone else gets to lay their eyes on it.**

**Post your ideas on this entry or PM to me if you want, either way. I'm going to let this sit for a good 3 – 4 days as I work on the next chapter. And I will announce the winners in the bottom author's note in the chapter with their name + idea. **

**So – come on ladies and gents – want to see Jasper lick Edward? Or Rose shower with Bella? Get those ideas rolling and review/pm me! The more unique the idea, the better chance it has at being chosen!**

**(Keep in mind that incest isn't really frowned upon and this fic is OOC but, tasteful perv is what I'm aiming for.)**

**And if you don't remember the familial connections:**

**Jasper & Emmett – Cousins  
Edward – Cousin to Emmett, adopted brother to Jasper**

**Rose, Bella & Alice – all cousins**

**Much thanks & appreciation**

**-OhThoseCullenBoys  
**


	11. Voting Started!

Why hello my lovely readers:

Voting for the Peenateers contest is now open! Go to the link below to vote for your top 5 entries. Please vote, even if it's not for me (even though I'd really enjoy if you did vote for me considering it is my first contest and everything).

Follow the link to vote!

**One Last Time - Ohthosecullenboys**

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/1908901/#

Thanks!

As for the contest with this story - a winner has been chosen and a chapter is in the works, I promise babies there will be an update soon!

-Ohthosecullenboys


	12. Important AN!

Hey guys –

Just wanted to let you know that my one shot "One Last Time" is up for best one shot at the All Human Twilight Awards and voting ends tomorrow. There are some really awesome fics there and the link is in my profile as well as right here: http: // twilightallhumanawards(dot)webs(dot)com - remove the spaces and (dot)s

I know I've been shite about updating BUT the good news is:

A Night to Remember – ¾ of this next chapter is already done. I'm about 90% sure it will be up on Wednesday.

Pride & Prejudice in Forks – is finished and waiting for last minute grammatical changes and will 100% be up on Tuesday.

First Impression – is really giving me a hard time but I'm really trying to work around the block that I have for it; it's about halfway there, so expect that last out of all of them.

It's no excuse really, but my work has been mandating overtime lately and we're just about to start up as the new school year is too. So I apologize profusely and hope that you all will bear with me a little longer as I break through the writer's block and get out some quality chapters.

Thanks for all your reviews and support. I really do appreciate every single one of them.

-OhThoseCullenBoys


End file.
